Forgotten
by No Voice
Summary: AU. Madoka despierta en una enfermería y luego recibe visitas de unas personas que a su vista son extrañas. ¿Quienes son ellas? ¿No las conoce, o sí?. Historia basada en el anime "Amnesia"
1. I

****Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero decir que la historia de este fic está basada en un anime y videojuego llamado "Amnesia", el cual obviamente no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes. Lo mismo para Metal Fight Byeblade, no me adueño de nada.

"Bla bla bla bla" = Diálogos

_"Bla bla bla bla" _= Pensamientos

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews ^-^

**Forgotten**

**I:** Amnesia

_"La amnesia (Ἀμνησία amnesia, olvido) es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad." _(De Wikipedia)

Ella despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces, y otras dos veces más, Sus manos tocaron la suave sábana de la camilla en la que estaba dormida, movió la cabeza y luego se impulsó con los brazos para levantarse. El movimiento la mareó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _"Esto es… una enfermería."_ Se dijo a sí misma en la mente. En la pared de su derecha había un reloj y un calendario al lado. Cuatro de agosto.

"¡Ya despertaste! Siendo honesta estaba un poco preocupada, de un momento a otro ya estabas tirada en el piso. ¿Qué te paso?" Dijo una chica con cabello azul claro, Ella la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una blusa blanca con azul, una chaqueta roja encima y un par de shorts. Tenía una rara expresión en el rostro que parecía de alivio e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo. _"¿Quién es esta chica?" _Pensó ella_. _

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Preguntó la chica caminando hacia ella y acercando una silla de plástico para sentarse y estar a su altura. "¿No sabes que te pasó? Bueno, no importa, ahora vendrán a buscarte, sólo quédate aquí y relájate, ¿okay?". La chica del pelo azul salió rápidamente como decidida a hacer algo más importante. Ella volvió a acostarse y decidió ver el techo. _"Blanco"_ pensó.

"Uhmm.. me pregunto quién te vendrá a buscar" Una figurita salió de la nada, flotando en el aire. Parecía un niño pequeño. Llevaba un abrigo blanco con detalles azules en el cuello y las mangas, un pantalón corto igualmente blanco y zapatos tenis, pequeños al igual que él. Tenía el cabello rubio con un tono anaranjado. Ella lo miró sorprendida y espantada preguntándose de donde había salido y por qué rayos estaba volando. Una mano sobre su boca y otra en su pecho, como tratando de calmarse ella misma por el susto. _"¿Qué está pasando"? _

"¿Q-que es…?" Su voz estaba entrecortada y un poco ronca, y le sonaba poco familiar. _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió chirriando y dejó pasar a un muchacho de cabello verde oscuro y con ropa extraña. De repente el niño ya no estaba. La mirada del muchacho que acababa de entrar mostraba confusión y un poco de enojo, no parecía una persona amigable. Caminó hasta quedar cerca de ella y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se alejó con un pequeño saltito, un poco confundida por sus movimientos rápidos y seguros. Le daba escalofríos.

"¿Cómo es eso de que te desmayaste?" Preguntó él un poco demasiado agresivamente. El chico inclinó la cabeza unos cuantos grados a la derecha y la miró fijamente como examinándole el cuerpo. "¿Estás bien?" Ella no le respondió.

_"¿Quién… es… el…?" _Era lo único en que podía pensar. Ella tampoco sabía nada. Nada. "_A caso… ¿conozco a esta persona? Yo nunca…"_ Él le frunció el seño y se alejó de ella unos cincuenta centímetros, dándole espacio. El chico suspiró. "Me dijeron que te llevara a tu casa, ¿bien? No me importa si prefieres que cualquier otra persona te acompañe, pero por lo menos responde"

La puerta volvió a hacer su sonido y entró corriendo otro chico de cabello rojo levantado por un tipo de bandana azul con el símbolo de algo parecido a un caballo. Además tenía una larga bufanda cuyos extremos iban hacia atrás.

"¡Madoka! ¡Te despertaste!... No sabes… todo lo que me preocupé… yo….."

"¿Qué haces aquí Ginga?" Preguntó el chico del pelo verde.

_"¿M-Madoka? ¿Me llamo Madoka? ¿Por qué no… recuerdo mi propio nombre? ¿Por qué no….. no puedo….. recordar…. nada?_

"Estoy aquí porque Hikaru fue a mi salón, me avisó y me contó lo que pasó." Dijo el que parecía responder al nombre de Ginga. "Madoka, no te golpeaste la cabeza ni nada, ¿cierto?" Volvió a decir el tal Ginga mirándola a los ojos fijamente, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la camilla y le tomó la mano a Madoka, ella se sentó y también lo miró tratando de buscar algo de familiaridad en él, pero no encontró nada.

"Oye, me estoy molestando, deja de poner esa cara de miedo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás diciendo nada?" dijo el otro muchacho.

Madoka suspiró en su intento de decir algo pero no pudo. ¿Qué iba a decir? No conocía a estas personas, ¿estaba soñando?

"Kyoya no seas así, ella acaba de despertarse, ¿Qué no ves? Debe estar medio dormida todavía, ¿cierto Madoka?"

_"Gin-Ginga…" _Madoka pensó que el chico era buena persona.

"Madoka, ¿qué te parece si vamos al hospital? Puedes tener algo, y así podemos prevenir cualquier cosa que pase." Finalizó Ginga. Por alguna razón le gustaba escucharlo decir 'Madoka' cada vez que hablaba, si bien no se acordaba de su nombre, podría quedarse con éste, ¿no?

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo el que parecía llamarse Kyoya.

"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Madoka siguió el sonido de una voz. Era el niño, miró hacia su izquierda y derecha, no encontraba al niño volador y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Hsta que sus ojos fueron hacia arriba. Ahí estaba él, observándolo todo.

"¡No vayas al hospital, diles que solo debes descansar, ¿sí?"

"Sí" dijo Madoka asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza siguiendo las órdenes de este extraño ente aparecido.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamos al hospital." Dijo Kyoya a punto de voltearse y salir de la enfermería.

"No" dijo Madoka en voz baja pero en tono decidido. "Creo que sólo necesito descansar" Forzó una sonrisa hacia esos chicos que al parecer sólo se estaban preocupando por ella. "_Si ellos son mis amigos… ¿Por qué no hay nada en mi mente que me recuerde a ellos?" _Madoka se entristeció, deseaba poder hacer memoria, pero por alguna razón nada llegaba a sus pensamientos. "Solamente llévame a mi casa, por favor"

Kyoya la miró extrañado, esta no era la Madoka de siempre. Pero pensó que para mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Despues de todo, la pobre acababa de tener un colapso en plena clase de educación física. "Okay, ¿entonces por qué no nos fuimos antes? Tienes toda esta actitud rara…."Kyoya suspiró. "Mira cámbiate ese uniforme y vámonos de aquí rápido."

La escuela en la que estaba era un lugar completamente ajeno, el camino a la casa de Madoka tampoco se le hacía parecido, no lo conocía. Ginga y Kyoya iban delante de ella metidos en una conversación de algo que no supo descifrar. _"¿Se supone que debería participar? ¿hablar con ellos?" _

"Madoka" Llamó Ginga. "Dile a Kyoya que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos yo voy a ser quien gane.

"Seguro que sí" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa y no dijo más. Ambos muchachos la miraron un poco raro, como si esperaran que dijera alguna otra cosa. Madoka bajó la cabeza avergonzada. _"¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? ¿Quién es Madoka? ¡¿Quién soy yo?!" _Retomaron el ritmo de la caminata y ella los escuchó hablar de algunas personas, de cosas que pasaron en el pasado involucradas con esas personas, un tal chico Benkei y un pequeño Kenta, de una tal Hikaru y otras personas con otros nombres que no pudo retener en su memoria. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, no tenía tiempo de digerir información, que había pasado, que estaba pasando. La idea de que esto era un sueño estaba muy lejos de ser cierta ahora porque nada se sentía más real que el frio que estaba sintiendo en las piernas esa tarde de agosto. "Hace frio"

"Tienes razón, Madoka" dijo Ginga

"No es normal que haga tanto frío en esta época" dijo Kyoya sin quitar la mirada de adelante.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar con un gran letrero que decía 'B-Pit'. A Madoka le parecía una tienda o algo así.

_"¿Por qué paramos?"_

"Um… Madoka…¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó Ginga con una mano extendida hasta el lugar del letrero.

"¿Ah?"

"A tu casa" le dijo Kyoya, parecía tener suficiente de la actitud de Madoka.

"Ah, sí. Gracias por acompañarme. Adiós"

"Oye pero si no te encuentras bien, nosotros podemos…"

Ginga fue interrumpido por Kyoya que lo tomaba del brazo y lo halaba para que se fueran. Cuando ya lo había arrastrado bastante lejos Ginga se despidió con la mano y Madoka hizo igual.

Madoka entró al lugar y se sorprendió al ver unos raros artefactos. Había una hoja impresa con letras grandes que decía 'Beyblades a mitad de precio'

_"¿Beyblades? Yo… recuerdo haber escuchado eso en la conversación de Ginga y Kyoya."_ Pensó Madoka mientras una imagen de Ginga y Kyoya hablando apareció en su mente.

"Sí, beyblades"

Madoka volvió a oir la voz del niño-fantasma-espíritu-hada-algo que al parecer no quería dejarla en paz. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo halló detrás de ella. Se volteó para verlo de frente.

"Tienes una tienda de Beyblades, bueno, es de tu papá, pero él no está aquí ahora así que te encargas de ella. Pero parece que te olvidaste de eso, al igual que parece que te olvidaste de mí."

"Dime, ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?" Madoka le habló al niño como si fuese su única esperanza, la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

"Ya, ya, pero no estés tan desesperada, me pones nervioso." El niño se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Mira, mi nombre es Yu, no soy de este mundo y bueno pues yo te conozco porque me encontré con tu alma por alguna razón. No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó antes del primero de agosto y he estado contigo por cuatro días desde entonces. Entonces, en vez de tus recuerdos, estoy yo. Y no me puedo ir porque estamos unidos a un nivel espiritual y bla, bla, bla…"

"Ehh… no entiendo, pero… ¿vamos a poder salir de esto? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no fuera al hospital? Dijo Madoka mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

"Por aquí, por aquí" le indicó Yu a Madoka unas escaleras, ella las bajó y se acomodó en un sofá, lista para escuchar.

"Te dije que no fueras al hospital porque tu pérdida de memoria se puede arreglar si interactúas con las personas alrededor de ti, así podrás de a poco ir recuperando tus recuerdos, en cambio si te hospitalizas vas a estar sola y no podremos salir de esto nunca. Vamos a lograrlo si damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien haré todo lo que pueda, no puedo seguir así"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Dijo Yu dando vueltecitas en el aire. "Oye, estos Ginga y Kyoya hablaban como si fueran rivales y compañeros de equipo a la vez, ¿no lo notaste? Y también hablaban de cosas que habían hecho con personas que parecían amigos."

"Hey mira esto" Dijo Madoka notando un pequeño objeto azul claro puesto sobre una mesa con otras cosas irreconocibles. Era una pequeña computadora con un montón de datos raros, un montón de información sobre un montón de beyblades de un montón de personas.

"Dice… Pegasus y es el beyblade de Ginga, Saggitario que es de un tal Kenta, Leone es el de Kyoya, Aquario le pertenece a una tal Hikaru, y otro Aquario a una chica llamada Mei Mei, Bull es de un chico Benkei, Virgo de un tal Chao Xin, y así también hay otros mas…" Madoka dio un enorme suspiro que hizo que Yu se pusiera un poco triste.

"No te frustres, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte… además, mira, yo también tengo un bey"

"¿Ah, si? Muéstramelo"

"¡Prepárate para conocer a Flame Libra!" Yu le mostró su bey a Madoka y ella lo tomó con la mano, miró el pequeño objeto y le dijo a Yu que era muy bonito, sólo porque no sabía que mas decir. Luego se acostó en su cama y durmió hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

"Oye Ginga, Madoka estaba bastante rara, ¿crees que esté bien?"

"No sé Kyoya, pero espero que para mañana se sienta mejor. Quiero que todos vayamos al viaje".

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Esto es un AU, existen los beys pero van al colegio también.

Yu es de otro mundo, está en entrenamiento para convertirse en hada (kawaii).


	2. II

Hola! acá está el Capítulo 2. Algo importante que se me olvidó decir antes es que Yu solamente puede ser visto y escuchado por Madoka, los demás no. :)

Muchas gracias a

resplandorrosa626: fue mi primer review asi que te ganas un premio! te dedico el capítulo de hoy :) (no se si es un buen premio pero espero que te guste)

rox siniestra: muchas gracias ^-^ tus preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco (eso creo)

No me pertenece Metal Fight Beyblade ni sus personajes, tampoco me pertenece Amnesia

**Forgotten**

**II:** Trabajo duro

_"Una constelación, en astronomía, es una agrupación convencional de estrellas"_

El fuego se esparcía y quemaba la madera del suelo, Madoka ya no podía sostenerse en pie, había aspirado demasiado humo, todo a su alrededor estaba siendo consumido por las llamas...

Madoka despertó en el mismo cuarto donde había dormido. _"Fue un sueño"_ Sintió alivio, además pudo recordar todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

"Buenos días dormilona" Dijo Yu en un cantadito alegre y mañanero.

"H-hola Yu" Madoka se frotó los ojos con sus manos y se sentó en la cama metiendo sus pies en un par de pantuflas.

"Ah! Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre" Yu sonrió. "Oye, mira la hora, hoy tienes que ir a la escuela, rápido, rápido, cámbiate de ropa o lo que los humanos hagan para ponerse listos"

Madoka salió de la cama y caminó con inseguridad porque no sabía donde estaba el baño, pronto lo encontró, hizo todo rápido y después de unos minutos estaba lista.

Yu la vio de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba y levantó el pulgar y le guiñó el ojo a madoka. "Te ves bien, ahora vete, rápido, rápido. Nadie debe sospechar nada."

"Sí" Dijo Madoka y se fueron a la escuela. Tuvieron que correr un poco pero llegaron justo a tiempo.

"Tu salón es este..." le dijo Yu y ambos entraron. Era un lugar lleno de gente que estaba sentada en las mesas de sus pupitres, y todos conversaban animadamente, contandose experiencias pasadas que obviamente, recordaban. Madoka no pudo ubicar a ninguno de los dos chicos de ayer, ni Ginga ni Kyoya.

Un chico de cabello castaño de camisa azul con detalles amarillos la saludó agitando su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego la llamó: "Madoka, ven"

Tres chicas lo rodeaban y al Madoka llegar con el chico, se dispersaron dándole miradas de odio.

"No les prestes atención, sabes como son"

"Sí" Dijo Madoka _"Este chico...¿también es amigo mio? ¿es popular?"_

"Uh, ya vino el profe, bueno ve a sentarte que se ve de mal humor, como siempre, no?"

"Sí" dijo Madoka y observó al chico yéndose hacia su puesto, estaba rodeado por las tres chicas, una a cada lado y una detrás de él.

_"¿Dónde es mi puesto?"_  
"Allí" le señaló Yu adivinando el pensamiento de Madoka. Madoka fue a sentarse en la silla, al parecer su clase no iba ni con la de Ginga ni con la de Kyoya, se sintió decepcionada y un poco sola.

"Buenos días maestro Doji" saludó la clase

"Buen día. Madoka...hoy no vas a desmayarte en clase, cierto? Sabes que es en contra de las reglas desmayarse sin permiso."

"¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Qué carajo..." Dijo Yu, al parecer la actitud de este tipo Doji no le gustaba.

Las cláses pasaron rápido, mas que nada porque Madoka estuvo entretenida con Yu y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía. Al parecer el nombre del chico popular que había saludado a Madoka era Chao Xin. De pronto sonó el timbre para salir a descanso.

Chao Xin se acercó a Madoka y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y se paró de su puesto, salió junto con él al descanso. Haciendo que las tres chicas fanáticas dieran bufidos de desprecio.

"Hikaru, Aleksei, Mei Mei, vamos" Llamó Chao Xin y esas tres personas se acercaron a él.

"Así que el nombre de la que te estaba acompañando en la enfermería es Hikaru" Dijo Yu. "Este de lentes es Aleksei y la chica de rosado es Mei Mei, parece alegre."

De camino al patio Ginga los saludó acompañado de un niño bajito de cabello verde brillante y un grandulón. _"Bastante enorme para seguir en secundaría"_ Pensó Madoka.

"Hola" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Madoka, amiga. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo el chico mas grande.

"Sí, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte" Respondió como lo único lógico que podía decir.

"Madoka estabamos muy preocupados por tí, sabes que no queremos que nada malo te pase, cuando te sientas mal sólo avísanos, sí?" Dijo el pequeñito.

"Ah, el pequeño Kenta a penas se enteró de lo que te pasó comenzó a llorar, este chico se preocupa mucho por tí" Habló de nuevo el mas grande.

"Cállate Benkei"

"Entonces... Benkei y Kenta..." Dijo Yu. "Esos nombres también los hemos escuchado antes, cierto?"

"Gracias, chicos, son geniales. Si necesito algo les aviso, okay?" Dijo Madoka, intentando actuar natural.

"Estamos felices de que estes bien" dijo Hikaru.

* * *

El patio era un lugar amplio lleno de gente comiendo o jugando, en el centro del lugar había una multitud de personas posicionadas en un enorme círculo.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí?" Preguntó Yu  
Madoka se quedó viendo la escena y para cuando se dio cuenta, sus amigos ya estaban corriendo hacia el gentío.

"Síguelos" dijo Yu

"Ajá" Dijo Madoka. Al llegar se quedó al lado de Hikaru.  
Ginga estaba teniendo una 'beybatalla' con un tal Masamune Kadoya, de su salón. Ginga ganó y Masamune hizo un berrinche un poco infantil. Ese Masamune si que era mal perdedor, pero parecía que no se rendía así como así.

"Ese tipo es irritante, pero gracioso. Jajaja, es todo un don papanatas" Madoka sonrió ante el comentario de Yu.

"¡Ahora vengo yo!" Dijo Kenta y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a otra persona y lanzar su 'beyblade'

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip"

"Woooow Kenchi es muy bueno. Yo en mi mundo también tenía batallas, con mi mentor." Dijo Yu observando la batalla, pero la verdad era que Madoka no estaba prestando atención

"¿Kenchi?" Preguntó Madoka, aprovechando que todos estaban mirando la batalla. También se preguntó acerca del mundo de Yu y de su mentor pero prefirió no interrogarlo y además no quería hacer que la gente creyera que estaba hablando sola.

"Sí, Kenchi, Ben ben, Hippity-hop, Gingi, Yo-yo, don papanatas...o creo que Masamumu suena mejor"  
Madoka ahogó una carcajada y sonrió. Yu sin duda le ayudaba a sentir sus problemas mas livianos.

"Hey, ¿tu eres la mecánica cierto? Madoka Amano" Dijo un niño que se acercó a ella mostrándole un beyblade destruido.  
_"Eh ¿mecánica?"_

"Dile que eres tú" dijo Yu

"Umm... Sí, soy yo. ¿Te ayudo en algo?"

"Es que... mi bey... mi Scorpio. ¿podrías repararlo o al menos examinarlo?"

"Y-yo..."

"Por favor." El niño la miró con ojos suplicantes

"Es que... yo..."

"Madoka ayer tuvo un desmayo en clase" Dijo una voz. Era Chao Xin que se encontraba detrás de Madoka. "Está esforzándose mucho para estar aquí hoy y no creo que se le debería dar trabajo ahora" Chao Xin sonrió "Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, no soy tan excelente como ella pero tal vez pueda hacer algo."

*Flashback*

"Srta Amano, la pregunta número 4"

El profesor Doji esperaba por la respuesta a la pregunta número 4 de un cuestionario que se había asignado la semana pasada, pero Madoka por alguna razón se había olvidado no había hecho la tarea. _"Por Dios ¿que voy a hacer?"_

"Pssst.. Madoka, toma mi cuaderno" Chao Xin le pasó su cuaderno a Madoka y ella leyó su respuesta.

"Las constelaciones están basadas en la posición de las estrellas frente a la vista humana en la Tierra, necesariamente estas estrellas no están juntas, sólo se ven así desde aquí. Las figuras que se forman al unir las estrellas crean siluetas o imágenes, tal como en el juego de 'une los puntos'. "

"Muy bien, perfecta respuesta Srta Amano"

Madoka sintió salir una exhalación pesada que no sabía que estaba conteniendo "Gracias Chao Xin"

"No importa, además, cualquier día puedes devolverme el favor." Le respondió finalmente su compañero de clases.  
*Fin flashback*

"Madoka que fue eso!" Dijo Yu

"¿También lo viste?" Preguntó Madoka

"Ajá" Yu asintió con la cabeza "Parece que estás recuperando tus recuerdos. Que bien"

* * *

Las clases del día siguieron su curso y Madoka permanecía con la mirada perdida en el salón observando a Yu mientras volaba, en ese entonces, movió su codo hacia un lado y dejo caer sus libros y lápices.

"Que torpe estás"

"¿Ah?"

"Estas torpe e ida en clase, tu no eres así. ¿Segura que está bien que vengas estos dias?" Dijo el chico de lentes llamado Aleksei

"Y-yo..."

"Dile que sí, que tienes que venir. Tienes que venir todos los días para poder seguir recordando" Dijo Yu

"S-sí, estoy segura. No quiero atrasarme ni nada, además no es que me sienta mal, estoy perfectamente bien."

"Bien. Como quieras, Madoka. Yo solo decía." Concluyó Aleksei

* * *

La hora de salir de clases llegó y Madoka se fue a su casa acompañada de Yu.

"Bueno, el día de hoy no nos fue tan mal"

"Gracias, Yu. Me has ayudado mucho, sin tí no hubiese tenido ánimos ni para levantarme hoy" Dijo Madoka sonriendo. Yu se conmovió por sus palabras y sonrió tambien, un poco sonrojado, siguieron caminando unas cuantas cuadras. El camino estaba inusualmente solo.

De repente unas sombras se acercaban hacia Madoka, eran las tres fanáticas de Chao Xin, se hacercaron con miradas hostiles, llenas de odio.

"Has roto tu promesa" dijo la chica que iba en el medio

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál promesa?" preguntó Yu al aire.

"Has roto tu promesa y esto no se va a quedar así"

"¿D-de que hablan?" preguntó Madoka, estaba totalmente espantada. ¿Era este algún tipo de emboscada?

"No te hagas la tonta, Madoka."

"Sí, no te hagas"

*Flashback*  
Una de las fanáticas de Chao Xin sacó un par de tijeras y le cortó un enorme mechón de cabello a Madoka. Las chicas se reian mientras Madoka lloraba y caía al suelo  
*Fin Flashback*

Madoka corrío lo que le quedaba de camino a su casa ¿Que acababa de pasar?. Al entrar por la puerta tuvo una sensación aburmadora en su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus ojos se nublaron. De un momento a otro, estaba desplomada en el suelo.

...

...

...

No muy lejos, una figura se recostaba contra un poste de luz que iluminaba un punto en la tarde oscura de ese día, en su rostro una amplia, retorcida y espeluznante sonrisa se asomaba, sus ojos echaban chispas rojas. Dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando pasos largos, haciendo que su pelo largo y plateado ondeara al viento.

* * *

Madoka jadeó y sintió el frio del suelo con un lado de la cara, se levantó apoyada en una mano y se sentó lentamente. Recordó lo que había pasado con las tres admiradoras de Chao Xin y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta.

"¡Despertaste, por fin!" Dijo Yu que se encontraba flotando justo en frente de ella. Madoka se levantó del suelo y se arregló un poco la ropa, luego levantó la mirada para encarar a Yu.

"¿Que hora es?"

"Eres una gran dormilona! Dormiste toda la noche, mira como está el cielo"

"Entonces es mejor que me vaya alistando para ir a clases, cierto?"

"Exactamente señorita"

Madoka entró al baño y miró su reflejo. Baja, delgada, cabello castaño, ojos azules. Se tocó el mechón cabello aproximadamente en el lugar donde le habían cortado esas chicas en su vision. Suspiró y entró a bañarse. A los minutos salió se vistió y fue a hacerse algo de comer. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo en la escuela y su estómago sonaba como si algo estuviese haciendo reacción química con burbujas ácidas. Se hizo un sándwich y se sentó a la mesa, Yu flotaba en el asiento de en frente.

"Madoka, sobre lo que pasó ayer... Tenemos que tener en cuenta que no podemos confiar en cualquiera, sospecho que esa visión fue un recuerdo del pasado y tal vez hayas tenido problemas con esas chicas" Dijo Yu.

"Yo... no sé que cosas habré hecho en el pasado. Cada vez que pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que muchas personas me conocen, tal vez soy culpable de algo. Al comienzo sentía que estaba rodeada de amigos, pero ahora creo que me debo cuidar de todos. ¿Que tal si sospechan algo y me mandan al hospital o que tal si hago algo incorrecto y todos me odian?"

"Madoka..." dijo Yu acercando su mano a la de ella, pero Madoka no sintió nada, es mas, su mano traspasaba a Yu como si no fuese nada.

"No puedo tocarte"

Yu puso una cara triste y negó con la cabeza. "Opino que hagamos igual que ayer, vamos a esforzarnos y vamos a salir de esta, lo prometo. Mira, en el salón puedes andar con Hikaru y Mei Mei, parecen normales. ¿Pero que hay con ese Chao Xin? No me da buena espina, además, esas chicas lo tratan como si fuera un ídolo ¿Crees que el tenga que ver con algo de lo que pasó ayer?"

"No sé, pero prefiero no andar con el si ese es el caso, y aunque tal vez lo que pasó con las tijeras y mi pelo fue en el pasado, siento como si en cualquier momento esas tres estuvieran listas para cortarme el cabello o hacerme otra maldad."

-x-

Bien eso fue todo, que les parecio? espero que por favor dejen reviews. Me animan a seguir :) (sino me deprimo D:)


	3. III

Holiiiiiiiiis acá vengo a traerles el capitulo 3 de este fic medio extraño (bueno.. es bien raro). Los personajes puede que estén OoC pero hago lo que puedo D: No se si soy buena escribiendo suspenso, soy nueva en esto de publicar y hjkh por favor no sean malos

Agradecimientos a:

rox siniestra: gracias :) creo que en estoy primeros caps en vez de aclararte las dudas voy es a dejarte con mas preguntas en la cabeza. me alegra que el fic te guste y que te deje confundida, ese es el proposito principal ;D

Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni Amnesia me pertenecen.

**Frgotten **

**III:** Cuidado del peligro

_"El miedo o temor es una emoción caracterizada por un intenso sentimiento, habitualmente desagradable, provocado por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto."_

Yu y Madoka fueron hasta la escuela y esta vez si llegaron mas temprano. Hikaru y Mei Mei saludaron a Madoka y Yu le dijo que fuera hacia ellas.

"Hola Madoka" dijeron ambas a la vez.

"Hola, ¿como estan?"

"Nosotras bien, pero... ¿que hay de ti? Hay algo diferente, aunque por mas que lo intento, no se que es..." Dijo Mei Mei con una sonrisa y actitud radiante. Madoka se sorprendió _"Rayos."_

"Ay caramba! Mei Mei es mas lista de lo que creí" dijo Yu oliendo la sospecha en las palabras de Mei Mei.

"Madoka, no le hagas caso, oye, nos van a dar las primeras horas de hoy en el auditorio para hablar sobre el viaje de curso este fin de semana, ¿no es emocionante?" Dijo Hikaru cambiando de tema. Madoka agradeció a Hikaru en silencio.

_"¿Viaje?"_

"¿Qué? ¿hay un viaje de curso? Eso es inesperado" dijo Yu un poco preocupado y moviendose rápido en el aire cerca de los rostros de Hikaru y Mei Mei.

"Madoka... Tierra a Madoka" dijo Hikaru

"Ah, sí. El viaje. Estoy muy emocionada por eso"

"Um... no parece" Dijo Mei Mei con su expresión divertida. Aparentemente no era ningún riesgo, pero resultó ser quien primero sospechaba de algo.

"¡Claro que sí estoy emocionada!" Dijo Madoka un poco exaltada por los nervios, pero resultó parecer un comentario asertivo. "Y... díganme... absolutamente todos los estudiantes vamos?"

"Pues... todos, todos no. A algunos no les dieron permiso, ¿no recuerdas que hace como dos meses mandaron que avisáramos a nuestras casas?" Pero si va un montón de gente, de nuestra clase y las otras de nuestro curso. Antes Kyoya no quería ir, pero Benkei lo terminó convenciendo, sabes como es él con Kyoya."

_"No recuerdo nada de hace dos meses... ¿Como es Benkei con Kyoya?"_

"Bien Madoka, vamos al auditorio." dijeron las chicas

...

* * *

"Con que... un viaje a la isla de tres días y dos noches... (A/N: no se la isla que ustedes quieran) no se si deba ir, ¿debería ir Yu?"

"Pues... opino que es una prueba muy difícil de superar pero...también es una buena oportunidad de conseguir tus recuerdos, ¿no? Ya sabes, con tus compañeros y todo.."

"Gracias, Yu, tu siempre me animas" Dijo Madoka mirando hacía su lado izquierdo donde Yu flotaba le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Oye, Madoka" Llamó una voz familiar. "¿Qué es lo que tanto murmuras tu sola?"

Madoka volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Aleksei observándola de manera extraña _"¿Habrá escuchado algo?..."_

Llegó la hora del descanso y el timbre sonó. Madoka se mantuvo alejada de Chao Xin y él estuvo comportándose en su forma habitual, hablando con sus admiradoras. Pronto mucha gente estaba saliendo del aula y la puerta estaba hecha un gentío, una de las chicas que aún no había salido se encontraba asegurando su maletín con un tipo de candado que tenía un muñequito de peluche como accesorio, un pequeño león de peluche.

*Flashback*

Madoka estaba sentada junto a Kyoya bajo un árbol, en una mano él tenía su bey, Leone, jugaba con el moviendolo de un lado a otro, de mano a mano mientras hablaba.

"Madoka yo... yo..." Decía Kyoya mirando hacia el cielo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y transmitían profundo dolor.

"¿Sí?" Fue lo que Madoka le dijo.

"Yo... Madoka Yo... Yo... yo maté a un hombre."

*Fin flashback*

"Woooooooooooooooooooow ¿que fue eso? Ese era Kyoya verdad? Madoka estoy asustado" dijo Yu con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Madoka por respuestas.

Madoka se tambaleó con sus propios pies y se puso una mano en el pecho, su corazón latía a mas de mil y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso _"Kyoya..." _Salió corriendo del salón hacia el patio según la ruta de ayer, corría muy rápido sin fijarse por donde iba, una figura se le atravesó en el camino, chocó con ella y al segundo estaba boca arriba acostada en el suelo.

"Hey por qué estabas corriendo tan rápido... no se va a acabar la comida." dijo la figura. Madoka se levantó y miró a Ginga. _"Que alivio." _Pensó ella.

"Aunque las hamburguesas son todas mias. ¿Cuando me preparas unas de tus famosas triple carne, con queso, con pepinillos, mostaza..."

"Hmmm Gingi solo piensa en comida" dijo Yu divertido por Ginga. "Yo también como bastante, en el lugar de donde vengo hay de todo... aunque no sé si esa comida sea buena para los humanos, tal vez les caiga mal en el estómago, jaja." Madoka miró hacia Yu y le dió una sonrisa para indicarle que era muy interesante lo que le estaba contando pero que no podía responderle.

"Hey chicos" dijo Ginga saludando al niño de ayer, Kenta y a otro chico alto, su nombre era Hyoma.

"Espero que este fin de semana no llueva, cierto Madoka?" dijo Hyoma

"¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene que llueva?" Dijo Madoka, se sentía bastante fuera de lugar. _"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el viaje?"_

"Cómo que por qué" dijo Kenta "Tu misma dijiste que querías ver las estrellas fugaces que van a caer esa noche."

"Cierto Madoka" dijo Ginga.

"Ah, claro claro, fue idea mia" dijo Madoka intentando actuar normal, lo que era difícil por todas las miradas fijas que le daban los chicos a su alrededor.

En el patio estaban sentados en el cesped Mei Mei, Hikaru, Ginga, Kenta, Hyoma, Benkei y... Kyoya. Madoka se sentó junto a Ginga porque con él se sentía segura. Todos conversaban y reian ella de vez en cuando también lo hacía, pero había una mirada que le causaba temor y la helaba.

"Kyoya no te quita el ojo de encima" le dijo Yu en el oido a Madoka. "Además, no me agrada Mei Mei, solo con verte sintió algo extraño." Madoka asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

"Oye, Kyoya ¿como te va en matemáticas?, en el último examen te fue muy mal" dijo Benkei en un tono protector, como una mamá preguntándole a su hijo como le fue en su dia. Kyoya respondió en voz baja que estaba tratando de estudiar cada vez mas, que había mejorado sus notas y que por eso iba a ir al viaje.

"Bueno, cuando no sepas algo siempre le puedes preguntar a Madoka o a Aleksei que son buenos estudiantes" dijo Hikaru

"Claro" respondió Kyoya con seriedad, sin quitar la mirada de Madoka.

* * *

Yu y Madoka recorrian el camino a casa, ambos estaban muy callados y pensativos. En su distracción no notaron el semáforo en verde y un automóvil casi golpeó el lado izquierdo de Madoka. De no ser por una mano que impidió que siguiera caminando.

Madoka abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se preguntó si su corazón podría soportar tanto en un solo día; dio media vuelta y se encontró con la figura de un joven, alto, unos años mayor que ella, probablemente ya no estaba en secundaria, tenía el cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos eran del color del oro.

"Tienes que fijarte por donde vas, es... muy peligroso ir caminando por la calle sin ningún cuidado." le dijo el muchacho con voz suave y calmada, una pequeña sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Madoka lo vió, no parecía peligroso, pero igual era raro, le hablaba como si hacer amistad con cada extraño que te encontraras en la calle fuera lo mas normal del mundo. _"¿Quien es el?"_

"¿Tu... No te acuerdas de mi, cierto?" Dijo el chico cambiando a una cara triste. Madoka movió la cabeza en negación.

"Oh... Entonces, nos veremos después." Finalizó el muchacho. Se volteó y caminó sin ver atrás. Madoka lo observó caminar. Raro.

"Oye, Madoka"

"¿Si, Yu?"

"¿No lo conoces verdad?"

"No."

"C-creo que sentí algo raro en el pecho cuando lo ví" dijo Yu, sus ojos verdes emanaban pánico.

Madoka colocó sus mano derecha justo sobre su corazón. Latía demasiado rápido. "Yo también"

...

* * *

...

El dia del viaje había llegado y todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus puestos en el bus cantando canciones de paseo, cada quien estaba con su grupo de amigos, por suerte las ubicaciones en los buses y las cabañas en la isla eran escogidas por los estudiantes y no por salón. Pasaron por el puente encima del agua y Madoka miraba por la ventana, maravillándose por el movimiento de las olas. Al rato Madoka notó que las ventanillas del bus se nublaban, limpió con su mano y observó por unos minutos como la lluvia caia en el mar, las gotas caían, el agua a su alrededor rebotaba y luego todo se unía.

"No te preocupes Madoka, la lluvia papará muy pronto, las estrellas fugaces se verán muy bonitas esta noche."

"¿Ah?" Madoka se volteó y se encontró con Aleksei mirándola desde el puesto de atrás. "¿Como sabes que va a parar la lluvia? parece fuerte."

"Sólo lo se... Mira" dijo Aleksei señalandole a Madoka que mirara la ventanilla.

"¡Ya paró de llover!"

"Que te dije"

*Flashback*

Aleksei y Madoka caminaban en un festival, lleno de puestos de comerciantes y juegos de feria, estaba lloviendo suavemente y Aleksei mantenía a Madoka bajo su paraguas, estaban muy juntos para no mojarse.

*Fin flashback*

Madoka jadeó

"Has tenido un recuerdo con Aleksei" dijo Yu emocionado "Preguntale sobre el recuerdo, vamos es nuestra oportunidad." Madoka Asintió y llamó a Aleksei.

"¿A-Aleksei... recuerdas esa vez que fuimos al festival? Había bonita decoración y muchos puestos para comprar recuerdos, además estaba lloviendo e ibamos los dos bajo tu paraguas."

"¿Cual festival? Madoka, ¿de qué me hablas?"

Madoka se sorprendió pero luego puso una expresión tranquila. "Nada olvídalo yo..."

El bus pronto llegó a su destino y cada grupo de estudiantes se fue a su respectiva cabaña, la de Madoka y sus amigos tenía una buena terraza desde donde se podía ver el cielo claramente.

"Que lindo lugar" dijo Yu. "Pero me pregunto que pasó con Aleksei, creía que tus visiones eran cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado, ¿estaré equivocado?"

* * *

El complejo de cabañas tenía todo tipo de canchas para jugar deportes al igual que un gran estadio de beyblade tamaño oficial. Los chicos fueron directo hacia él. Chao Xin se lucía con el poder de su Virgo mientras vencía a varios oponentes, eso hasta que un chico llamado Dashan le ganó con su maniobra especial.

"Chao Xin, no te preocupes, siempre te apoyaremos" decían a coro el trio de seguidoras.

Madoka estaba alejada de las batallas para poder hablar con Yu mas facilmente y aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerle preguntas.

"Yu... tu tienes un beyblade, explícame, que son esas cosas que tienen tanto poder para hacer tornados, o dar golpes tan grandes"

"Bueno eso tiene mucho que ver con una de las clases que das, en astronomía estudias las estrellas, el espacio... los beyblades tienen poderes que son basicamente celestiales, date cuenta, los nombres de cada bey son nombres de constelaciones." Dijo Yu con una sonrisa de emoción, era muy inteligente. "Mi mentor tiene un bey muy poderoso."

"Wow, entonces... según lo que pasó esta semana en la escuela, yo soy mecánica de beyblades, bueno era... porque no se como arreglar beys."

"Mmm.. me temo que tienes que mantener eso en secreto, de alguna manera lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

La tarde en la isla era fresca, el viento hacía volar el cabello largo y plateado de cierto joven que estaba dispuesto descubrir en que cabaña se estaba quedando Madoka.

* * *

Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado, sin una nube que se atreviera a atravesarse en el camino de las estrellas fugaces. Madoka y todos sus amigos estaban caminando desde bey estadio hacia la terraza de la cabaña, el lugar perfecto para observar. Era bastante tarde y había que tener cuidado por donde caminar para no caer.

Como si fuera una mala obra del destino Madoka tropezó con una rama levantada que hizo que casi se fuera boca abajo contra la tierra, por suerte (o mala suerte) un brazo la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó contra un cuerpo que la mantuvo en pie.

"Casi te caes" Madoka escuchó la voz de Kyoya hablándole al oído.

"E-estoy bien" Su voz estaba temblorosa, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta "Estoy bien.. ¡así que sueltame!" Madoka se soltó del agarre de Kyoya. En su mente se reprodujo la visión donde Kyoya confesaba haber matado a un hombre. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba demasiado acelerado, se sentía debil y le faltaba el aire. Aun así corrió y corrió. Kyoya corrió rápido, se movía ágil y seguro, alcanzando cada vez mas a Madoka. Estuvo a punto de llegar a detenerla hasta que...

"¡Madoka! ¡No!"

* * *

El joven de cabello plateado caminaba a paso lento el camino que habían recorrido Madoka y el chico que la acompañaba. Los había estado vigilando y siguiendo de cerca. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar rojos, luego, acercó sus manos a su rostro y al quitarlas, eran dorados de nuevo. Entonces comenzó a reirse en voz baja, una risa que le curvaba la boca en una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Madoka corría lejos y mas lejos de Kyoya hasta que sus pies no tocaron la tierra firme, todo lo que había era vacío y caída. Levantó sus brazos mientras caía, Yu intentó atraparla pero sus manos traspasaron a Madoka, sin ningún remedio Madoka cayó, ya no había esperanza de que alguien la salvara.

...

* * *

...

* * *

Madoka despertó en la cama de un hospital con vendas alrededor de su cuello, intentó levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, usó un par de almohadas para que le ayudaran a estar en sentada. La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó entrar a Kyoya. Madoka aspiró aire mientras Kyoya se le acercaba, cada vez mas y mas. Kyoya finalmente se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

"Hola, ¿como te sientes?" Dijo Kyoya. Madoka miró por encima de su cabeza, el calendario marcaba el primero de agosto.

_"¿Primero de agosto? pero si ayer era ocho... ¿que hace Kyoya aquí? ¿yo... por qué estoy aquí?"_

"Estás medio dormida todavia,¿no? Bueno, te voy a despertar..." Kyoya acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Madoka, con una mano la tomó por la parte de atrás de la cabeza acariciando su cabello. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kyoya había presionado sus labios contra los de ella. La estaba besando.

-x-

BUENO HASTA AQUI xD. Este capitulo me quedo medio raro, y no es muy bueno D: decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para no confundirlas demasiado. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS y así se que pasaron por aquí, acepto de todo sugerencias, correcciones, consejos, etc..


	4. IV

Bien vengo con el capitulo 4, espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten, cosas raras pasarán... Recuerden lo que dicen, que nada es lo que parece :P :D

Agradecimientos a:

S. Hisaki Raiden: dejaste review en todos los capitulos! que lindo de tu parte :) graciaaas y que alegría que el fic te guste tanto. Este cap tiene mucho KyoMado lalala lolololol.

Por las dudas Madoka no es así que tenga una 'mejor amiga o amigo' pero sus mas cercanos serían Hikaru y Ginga.

Bueno ya comencemos con esto:

Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni Amnesia me pertenecen.

**Forgotten**

**IV:** Leone, parte 1: Confusión

"_Leo es el quinto signo del zodíaco, el tercero de naturaleza positiva y de cualidad fija. Simboliza la fuerza de la vida y su símbolo representa la melena del León, pertenece junto a Aries y Sagitario al elemento fuego. Está regido por el Sol."_

Madoka observó el rostro de Kyoya pegado al de ella, sus ojos bien abiertos como platos. Su cuerpo se congeló y no se movió, haciendo que el beso durara aproximadamente un minuto. Kyoya se separó y la observó fijamente. Madoka permanecío ahí sentada sin hacer nada, tratando de volver a respirar. _"¿Estoy durmiendo aún?"_

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hoy no te vas a poner roja de la vergüenza?" Dijo Kyoya. Madoka volteó a verlo. Su cara era seria, sin expresión, de alguna manera, la calma que provenía de él la hacía ponerse mas nerviosa. "Estas bastante adormilada." Kyoya dio unos pasos hacía atrás. "Por fin sales de este lugar, voy a firmar los papeles para que te den de alta, cámbiate rápido porque cuando vuelva a entrar no voy a avisar." Kyoya salió lentamente, dándole a Madoka una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_"¿Para que me den de alta? ¿He estado aquí mucho tiempo? ¿Estoy soñando?" _Madoka se llevó la mano hacia su garganta y sintió los vendajes, llegaban hasta la clavícula.

"Yu.. por favor, dime que pasó"

No hubo respuesta. Madoka miró de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro y no encontró por ningún lado al niño. ¿La había dejado sola? ¿Esta era la realidad o seguía durmiendo? ¿Qué era real y que no lo era? "¿Yu?... ¿Yu donde estás?" No había nadie. Madoka estaba dudando seriamente de su cordura.

Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó de la cama y decidió hacer lo que Kyoya le había dicho, su ropa estaba en una bolsa sobre una silla al lado de la cama, justo a penas terminó de cambiarse Kyoya entró a la habitación.

"Oye, ¿no vas a gritarme por entrar sin tocar?" Preguntó Kyoya "Mmm...no importa. Todo está listo, ¿ya te tomaste tu pastilla?"

_"¿Pastilla?"_

"Eh.. no, no me la he tomado." Dijo Madoka esquivando la mirada de Kyoya y su presencia en general. La asustaba demasiado.

"¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo que haces todos los días, tontita?" Dijo Kyoya _"¿Todos los días? P-pero si justo ayer me caí del acantilado... ocho de agosto, primero de agosto... ¿Estuve soñando? Todo... las personas... Yu...¿fue un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando ahora? ¿Tengo amnesia de nuevo?..."_

"Ehem..." Dijo Kyoya, le estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla estaba en el medio de su otra palma extendida.

"Gracias" Madoka tomó el vaso con una mano y la pastilla de de Kyoya con dos dedos de su otra mano, cuidando de no hacer demasiado roce con la palma de él. Se colocó la pastilla en la parte de atrás de su lengua, sintiendo su sabor amargo y desagradable, seguidamente tomó el agua del vaso y la pastilla bajó por su garganta. Le dolió. Luego se acabó el agua del vaso.

"Estas actuando raro... vámonos ya a tu casa." Dijo Kyoya, levantó su codo para que Madoka lo tomara por el brazo. Madoka no lo hizo, simplemente caminó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el recorrido.

Llegaron rápido y entraron al sótano de Madoka. Kyoya se acomodó en el sofá mientras ella simplemente se sentó la silla del escritorio.

"Oye, si pasa algo malo dilo. Podemos devolvernos al hospital si quieres."

Entonces Madoka recordó la alterada voz de Yu advirtiéndole que no podía ir al hospital: '¡No vayas al hospital!, diles que solo debes descansar, ¿sí?'

"No, no es necesario. Estoy bien, no tengo que regresar al hospital."

"Okay, lo que digas...tráeme un vaso de gaseosa ¿si?"

"¿Ah? sí, sí, ya te la traigo."

Kyoya estaba extrañado por Madoka. Si el le pedía algo sin decir por favor, ella le decía que lo fuese a buscar por si mismo; si el abría la puerta cuando ella se estaba cambiando, ella le gritaba; si el la besaba, ella se avergonzaba. Algo andaba mal.

Madoka fue a buscar la gaseosa para Kyoya, mientras se la servía en el vaso no pudo evistar pensar en que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado huyendo de Kyoya y haber caído por un acantilado. 'Yo maté a un hombre.'

"Madoka estás derramando." Kyoya estaba a su lado observando el desastre que Madoka había causado con la gaseosa. Kyoya tomó en su mano el vaso pegajoso y se tomó la gaseosa de un solo trago. "Me voy ahora. Procura comer algo antes de irte a dormir y... vendré mañana"

"¿Vendrás?"

"Sí. ¿por qué te sorprende?" Dijo Kyoya, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana." Madoka cerró la puerta. Todo se sentía muy raro. En su mente hizo un recuento de las cosas que recordaba: Despertó en la enfermería sin recordar nada, conoció a Yu, luego comenzó a tener visiones, fue a un viaje, casi muere y luego... Kyoya la había besado...¡¿por qué?! Antes de dormir decidió que lo mejor sería seguir la corriente y dar lo mejor de sí para no ser descubierta, aunque sabría que no sería fácil.

* * *

Madoka estaba terminando de desayunar cuando sonó la campana de la tienda. Era Kyoya. Ella salió a saludarlo y a recibirlo, él entró de manera decidida y sin decir hola, tenía una expresión de irritación en su cara.

"Madoka... hoy cumplimos un año desde que somos novios... ¿no vamos a hacer nada? ¿no quieres salir?"

_"¡¿Que que?"! _"¿Eh? eh... sí deberíamos salir a hacer algo..."

"¿Se te olvidó verdad?" Dijo Kyoya posicionando una mano en su cadera. Parecía harto de todo.

"S-sí.. lo siento."

"Okay, no importa... por cierto... hoy no cumplimos un año, cumplimos tres meses, tontita." Dijo Kyoya cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa.

"Eh..."

"Madoka..." Kyoya suspiró. "No soy fácil de engañar, y es tonto que hubieses pensado que sí. Yo estuve pensandolo anoche y... creo que tienes amnesia. ¿Tus recuerdos están confusos ¿no?"

"Sí." Madoka decidió dejar de fingir. "...yo... no sabía como decirlo y además no quería que me llevaran al hospital. Por favor no me lleves al hospital."

"Okay. No voy a llevarte al hospital. pero no trates de engañarme mas, ¿bien?"

"Sí"

Después de eso Kyoya buscó unos libros en la cocina de Madoka. En la portada de ellos había fotografías de pasteles, tartas y todo tipo de postres.

"¿Esto te recuerda a algo?" Preguntó el.

"La verdad no." Le respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"...Em.. cómo te lo explico... en tu tiempo libre te gusta hornear y hacer postres, galletas y eso."

"Ah, no lo sabía... digo, no lo recordaba."

Kyoya se recostó en una mesa y miró lejos, luego sonrió. "Una ve me hiciste un postre de fresas, y yo odio las fresas. Se lo di todo a Benkei, entonces tu lo descubriste y te enojaste conmigo, me dijiste que era un desconsiderado y yo te respondí mal. No me hablaste por meses. Pero otro día cocinaste un pastel de chocolate para Ginga y a mi me encanta el chocolate, entonces me lo comí sin pedir permiso y tu te diste cuenta porque había chocolate en mi cara, me gritaste y yo te dije: 'Entonces es malo si no me como lo que haces y si me lo como también.' Tu pusiste cara de confusión y yo lo encontré adorable, entonces te besé por primera vez. Era tu primer beso y te avergonzaste mucho."

Madoka se sonrojó al escuchar eso. No se acordaba de nada, pero el punto era que Kyoya era su novio ahora. En eso, Kyoya se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la cintura. Madoka se apartó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Kyoya bajó su cabeza.

"Entiendo... tus recuerdos se fueron y también tus sentimientos por mí. Pero yo no me rindo fácil, voy a hacer que quieras besarme, Madoka Amano."

* * *

Esa tarde Ginga llegó a la tienda, Kyoya le contó a cerca de Madoka y su amnesia. Ginga sonrió y dijo que guardaría el secreto. Kyoya lo amenazó de muerte si se lo contaba a alguien y Madoka se rió al ver la cara de susto de Ginga. Decidieron que Madoka iría a la escuela normalmente, que ellos la protegerían. A la media hora Ginga se fue y dijo que había quedado con Kenta, lo acompañaron a la puerta y se despidieron de él.

"Entonces Madoka... ¿no te acuerdas del accidente? ¿O por qué fue?"

Madoka sintió su corazón empezar a latir fuerte contra sus costillas, su garganta se secó y recordó. 'Yo maté a un hombre' _"Tranquilizate Madoka, has estado soñando, es todo."_

"C-creo que estuve corriendo cerca del acantilado y me resbalé."

Kyoya no dijo nada, su expresión se endureció y de repente pareció muy lejano, como si estuviese pensando. "Me voy, vengo mañana."dijo, subió las escaleras rápidamente, luego Madoka escuchó un portazo. Estremecedor.

Madoka miró a su alrededor, vio un libro un poco diferente entre los de cocina que Kyoya le había buscado. Estaba forrado de color rosa. Lo abrió y descubrió que era un cuaderno en blanco. Madoka tomó un lápiz y escribió.

**"01/08: Me dieron de alta en el hospital.**

**02/08: Kyoya y Ginga me vinieron a visitar"**

* * *

Al día siguiente Kyoya fue de nuevo a casa de Madoka para llevarla a la escuela. Madoka pensó que tal vez sería algo que hacían siempre. La acompañó hasta su salón y se fue al suyo. Al entrar, Madoka se vio recibida por todos de manera muy animada. No se lo esperaba. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no venía a clases?

"Pequeña Madoka... ha pasado tanto tiempo.. te ves tan adorable con esas vendas en tu cuello. Gracias a Dios no te hiciste ninguna herida en tu bello rostro" Dijo...¿Doji? ¿Era este el mismo Doji?

"Em..." Madoka no supo que responder.

"¡Madokaaa! Que alegría que hayas podido regresar" Dijo Mei Mei

"Mei Mei tiene razón, no sabía lo que iba a pasar despues del accidente, es un alivio que no tengas nada, además de un milagro." Dijo Hikaru. Madoka sonrió.

A la hora del descanso Madoka decidió estar con Hikaru y Mei Mei. Consideró util preguntarles sobre el viaje y su accidente. Ver que tanto sabían los demás.

"...Entonces.. ¿me caí del acantilado y ya?" Preguntó Madoka

"¿Uh? ¿Kyoya no te ha dicho nada?" dijo Hikaru

"N-no."_  
_

"Bien, entonces te contaré todo lo que sé... Fuimos a un viaje a la isla, ¿cierto?"

"Ajá... ¿ese día caerían las estrellas fugaces verdad?" Dijo Madoka

"No. ¿que estrellas? ¿de qué estas hablando?" dijo Hikaru

_"Pero... yo recuerdo que ibamos camino a ver las estrellas y luego...huía de Kyoya..." _"Nada, nada... continúa"

"Bien... entonces Kyoya y tu salieron y luego él regresó solo, muy pálido. Nos contó lo que pasó y todos entramos en pánico... entonces salimos a buscarte. Cerca de ahí había otro chico, que no conocíamos pero creo yo que estaba vacacionando en el lugar... yo no...me acuerdo de su nombre pero... bien, no importa... te buscamos como por una hora y te encontramos al pie del acantilado" Concluyó Hikaru.

_"Entonces... la visión que tuve... todo lo que pasó con Yu... fue un sueño que tuve mientras estaba en el hospital..."_

"Y Madoka... No se como explicarte esto pero... cuando te estábamos buscando, Kyoya se veía demasiado calmado... o pensativo...o... no se pero me dio miedo. No era como Ginga que estaba corriendo asustado como un loco." Dijo Mei Mei.

* * *

Al salir de clases Madoka fue sola a su casa por primera vez. Siguió el camino sin mucha dificultad, pensando en la diferencia entre la historia de Hikaru y lo que ella recordaba. Paró al ver el semáforo en verde. Justo al lado del semáforo estaba aquel chico, el alto, el de pelo largo que había visto en su supuesto sueño.

"O-oye..." Llamó Madoka

"¿Ah? ¡Hey hola! que bueno verte de nuevo" Dijo el chico. _"¿De nuevo? El... no estará hablando de... ¿mi sueño?"_

"¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad? No estoy seguro de si me viste el día que te caíste, yo ayudé a buscarte. ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas?" Preguntaba el chico una y otra vez. Estaba a penas sonriendo. ¿Que era tan divertido? Sus ojos transmitían paz y su voz era amable e invitaba a conversar. Pronto el semáforo cambió a rojo y los autos pararon. _"El no está hablando de mi sueño... el... ¿es él de quien habló Hikaru? ¿Estaba él en la isla el día de mi accidente?"_

"¡Madoka! ¡No te vayas sola!" Ella se volteó y vio a Kyoya corriendo hacia ella. "Te fui a buscar a tu salón pero ya te habías ido". El semáforo volvió a cambiar a verde y los automóviles volvieron a moverse. Madoka miró hacia todas partes, pero el chico del cabello largo y plateado ya no estaba. Esperaron a que el semáforo volviese a cambiar, cruzaron la carretera y caminaron lentamente. De repente Kyoya paró de caminar.

"Oye... "

"¿Ah?"

"Shh.. no digas nada, dejame hablar" La mandíbula de Kyoya estaba temblorosa. Tragó saliva. "El... accidente.. que tuviste... fue... culpa mía."

"¿Q-qué? ¿De que hablas?"

"No me pidas que lo diga. Por favor. No puedo contar mas nada pero por lo que mas quieras en este mundo, te pido que me perdones." La voz de Kyoya comenzó a quebrarse. "Maldición" Dijo y dio una enorme exhalación. "Madoka, perdóname."

La brisa soplaba inusualmente fuerte, haciendo un sonido de eco en los oídos de Madoka y alborotándole el cabello."Madoka... Madoka... Madoka... ¿Me oyes?..." De entre los árboles y en el viento frio de ese agosto se escuchaba una voz, la estaba llamando. Una voz aguda, vivaz y alegre..._"¡Yu!"_

"¡Yu!"

"¿Yu? Madoka. ¿De que hablas?"

"No es nada, Kyoya. Mejor sigamos caminando" Madoka se preguntó si se estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Yu sí era real?

Realidad...Imaginación...¿cual era la diferencia?

Al llegar al B-Pit, Kyoya volvió a acercarse a Madoka y ella lo esquivó otra vez. Kyoya se alejó un poco de ella, sorprendido.

"Madoka yo así no puedo...Yo.. creo que si no te acuerdas de nada entonces ya no querrás aceptarme como tu novio. Yo no quiero que me veas como amigo, pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder animarme a besarte y pedirte salir."

Kyoya se pasó una mano por el cabello y la dejó caer pesadamente. "Me voy." Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Dejándola sola.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHANN. Bueno es todo por hoy. ¿que tal les pareció? Soy un asco escribiendo romance pero hago el intento lol no me maten. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Y háganme saber que piensan, cuéntenme sus reacciones, qué conclusiones han ido sacando y qué creen que va a pasar después. me hacen feliz.


	5. V

No me pertenecen ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni Amnesia.

**Forgotten**

**V:** Leone, parte 2: Confesión

El día siguiente era sábado. El fin de semana había llegado y Madoka estaba en su sótano. Temprano en la mañana justo después de despertarse, se había quitado sus vendas del cuello y había tomado un baño. Mientras se echaba en su sofá reflexionaba acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior con Kyoya.

_"Mi falta de recuerdos...está lastimando a Kyoya. Sé que no es culpa mía pero siento como si lo fuese, además... ¿por qué no quiso decirme nada de mi accidente?"_

La campana del B-Pit sonó, entraron Ginga, Hikaru, Kenta, Benkei y Hyoma.

"Buenos días Madoka" Saludó ginga sonriendo alegremente

"Madoka ¿como estás? Ya quería que llegara el fin de semana para poder saludarte" dijo Kenta

"Estoy bien Kenta, que tierno eres" dijo Madoka. Kenta sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a amigos como estos.

"B-b-bull! Madoka. Estamos aquí para ir al nuevo restaurante de hamburguesas en la ciudad todos juntos "

"Sí, apurate y busca tu computadora o lo que necesites llevarte y salgamos." Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa de emoción.

_"Ah... es esa computadora que puse en mi habitación. Pero... no entiendo mucho de lo que hay ahí." _A Madoka le bajó una gotita de la frente.

"Madoka no tiene que llevar eso hoy cierto?" Dijo Ginga poniéndose a su lado y dandole un abrazo por la cintura. "Sólo vamos a salir a comer." Ginga guiñó un ojo hacia Madoka. Estaba guardando el secreto de su pérdida de memoria. Madoka asintió con la cabeza. Gracias al cielo por Ginga.

"Bien entonces vámonos" dijo Hyoma.

"¿P-pero esperen y Kyoya?" Dijo Madoka. Había estado con él todo el tiempo desde que salió del hospital, era raro no estar con él. Se había acomodado a su presencia. Pero Kyoya había dicho 'Me voy' y la había dejado. Sonaba mas como un 'hasta nunca' que como un 'hasta mañana'.

"Madoka, el no va a venir." dijo Hikaru

"B-b-bull"

"Pero no lo extrañes, seguro está estudiando sus matemáticas y por eso no puede venir. Vamos a divertirnos, ¿si?" dijo Kenta.

_"Así que... Kyoya sigue mal por lo de ayer. ¿Por que no puedo recordar nada? Le estoy dando trabajo a todos y sobre todo a él." _Pensó_. _

"¡Vamos a divertirnos!" Dijo al final.

* * *

El nuevo lugar en la cuidad estaba lleno de personas, un ambiente agradable, cómodo y perfecto para la gente joven. Era un edificio de dos pisos, en el segundo había una zona de juegos y pequeños estadios de beyblade. A los alrededores del restaurante había un parque con varios árboles y banquetas donde sentarse.

Buscaron una mesa vacía por todo el lugar sin tener suerte. El lugar era nuevo y era totalmente normal que todo el mundo quisiese ir a visitarlo. De pronto Hyoma vio por el rabillo de su ojo a alguien conocido. Se volteó y gritó "¡Kyoya!"

Todos voltearon y encontraron a Kyoya sentado en la única mesa vacía del lugar, bueno, casi vacía. Tenía su barbilla descansada contra su mano y expresión de desinterés. Parecía aburrido, como si los hubiese estado esperando y guardándoles la mesa.

"¡Kyoya amigo, creí que no vendrías!" gritó Benkei corriendo a abrazarlo. Kyoya lo apartó de un movimiento y Benkei cayó sentado al lado izquierdo de él.

"En serio Kyoya, ¿que haces aquí? Nos avisaste ayer en la noche que no podías venir." Dijo Ginga sentándose en una silla al lado de donde se había sentado Kenta. Hyoma estaba sacándole la silla a Hikaru para que se sentara y el tomó asiento después. Madoka se acomodó en una silla entre ellos.

"¿Que no puedo cambiar de opinión?" dijo Kyoya mirándo hacia todos lados menos a las caras de sus amigos. ¿Podían parar la interrogación? Qué molestos.

"Pues hubieses llegado donde Madoka entonces como lo hicimos las personas normales." Dijo Hikaru

"Jajaja, eso es porque Kyoya no es una persona normal" Se reia Kenta. Madoka intentó no reirse...demasiado fuerte.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió entre competencias Ginga vs Benkei: quien comiera mas hamburguesas en menos tiempo, charlas sobre el beyblade y la escuela y un montón de temas triviales. Madoka a veces hablaba, a veces escuchaba y tomaba notas mentales de lo que ellos decían, cualquier cosa podía ser útil.

"¡Aaaaaagh me duele el cerebro!" Se quejó Ginga despues de haber tenido la competencia Ginga vs Benkei 2: El que se tome la malteada primero. Benkei ganó. Kenta felicitaba a Benkei por su _honorable_ triunfo, le daba consuelo a Ginga y le deseaba suerte para la próxima vez. Benkei le preguntó a Kenta de qué lado estaba con muchos 'B-b-b-bulls'. Hikaru decía cosas como 'geez, comportense' y Hyoma estaba concentrado leyendo una sección del menú. Madoka sonreía al ver la escena, apreciando a sus nuevos-no-tan-nuevos amigos. El mejor día que recordaba haber tenido. Luego, movió su atención a Kyoya. La alegría que tenía al 100% bajó a 0, sintió algo desagradable en su estómago. Kyoya se veía tan lejano, con su ceño fruncido y las esquinas de su boca hacia abajo. Sabía que no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaría una gran reunión entre amigos, pero su estado no era por pura irritación. No había dicho casi nada en toda la tarde y simplemente parecía desahuciado, ¿tal vez deprimido?

"Vamos afuera" murmuró de repente Kyoya hacia Madoka. Ella asintió y ambos se pararon de su silla. "Ya volvemos" dijo él a los demás. "Okay" ellos respondieron.

Kyoya caminó delante de Madoka y ella lo siguió hasta quedar bajo uno de los arboles del parque. Kyoya recostó en él su espalda y bajó hasta quedar sentado en el cesped. El sol ya casi se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba un poco oscuro. Madoka se sentó a su lado y esperó a que él hablara.

"No es fácil para mi estar cerca de tí" dijo él.

"Kyoya yo... "

"¡No...! digas... que lo sientes." Kyoya respiró. "No tienes la culpa de nada y lo mas probable es que yo te esté dando mas dolores de cabeza de los que necesitas ahora."

"Pero Kyoya te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato y yo quisiera..."

"Jaja, no es nada comparado con los malos ratos que he tenido así que no te preocupes por mí." Kyoya dio unas cuantas exhalaciones, riéndose ironicamente. _"¿Malos ratos?"_ Pensó Madoka. Kyoya sacó su beyblade y lo apretó en su mano, luego lo empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro y de mano a mano.

_"E-e-esto me recuerda... a..."_

"Madoka mi... mi..." Dijo Kyoya mirando hacia el cielo. ¿Iba a llorar?.

"¿Sí?" le dijo ella. Impaciente.

"Mi padre... Madoka mi padre... él... él mató a un hombre."

Madoka se sintió desmayar por un segundo, luego sintió como su pulso cardíaco volvía a la normalidad. Era su visión. Pero su visión había estado equivocada. Kyoya no era el modelo del chico perfecto pero no era un asesino, eso lo sabía.

"Tu papá... No tenía idea Kyoya."

"Pero eso fue hace años... No había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta desde hace mucho, eres la primera de ustedes que lo sabe. Jaja, considérate afortunada, supongo" Dijo Kyoya, limpiándose una fina lágrima que le bajaba por su cara.

"Si necesitas llorar-"

"¡No voy a llorar!" Dijo en voz alta. Madoka se sorprendió. "No voy a llorar" Repitió.

"...Fue cuando era pequeño, y fue un accidente según se. Mi padre andaba borracho y empujó a un hombre a la carretera. Pero luego de eso, comencé a ser perseguido por el estúpido error de mi padre. Comencé a perderlo todo: amigos, respeto... Me volví alguien diferente a quien era antes y atraje a malas personas a mi alrededor. Creía que eran mis amigos pero solo eran unos idiotas perros falderos que sólo hacían lo que yo les decía sin poner peros. (A/N: ejem... los cazadores de duelos) pero Ginga me dio una lección y luego Benkei con Kenta. Y tu... se preocuparon por mi y me recebieron entre los suyos. Y yo soy un mal agradecido pero si ustedes se fueran y me dejaran... no se... A veces lo olvido y me comporto como un idiota, sin embargo-"

"Kyoya... no tienes que seguir. Ya, ya." Dijo Madoka.

"Ya comencé y por favor dejame terminar." Dijo Kyoya. Su mirada azul se oscureció. "Tengo que decir esto porque si no ¡voy a explotar! ¿entiendes Madoka?

"S-si... cuéntame..." Madoka tenía un escalofrío en su columna. Ya había oscurecido ¿Deberían estar aquí tan tarde? ¿Y los demás no se preocuparían?

"¿Recuerdas... tu accidente? Te, te dije que era mi culpa. Ahora te voy a contar lo que pasó." Madoka se preparó mentalmente para lo peor. No dijo nada y dejó a Kyoya continuar.

"Yo te había llevado a afuera del complejo de cabañas, quería estar a solas contigo y te dije que no durmieras en la habitación con Hikaru, que vinieses en la noche a mi cuarto y Benkei se pasara para el de ustedes. Me miraste muy mal y me preguntaste que si me estaba volviendo loco. Jaja, creo que sí estaba muy loco, quería estar contigo y...bueno eso..." Kyoya hablaba en voz baja como contando un secreto. Madoka a penas podía escucharlo.

"Entonces te presioné contra un arbol y te besé, te besé demasiado y tu me apartaste fuerte, me empujaste y saliste corriendo y te caiste. Yo casi me muero esa noche. No soy capaz de perdonarme. Pero...si me perdonas tu-"

Madoka se sorprendió un poco al oir la historia, pero sonrió. Wow.

"Te perdono."

"¿Que?"

"Te perdono, Kyoya" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa amplia y clara. Casi podría reir.

"Madoka... yo..." Los ojos de Kyoya comenzaron a humedecerse y poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Su pecho se movía hacia arriba y abajo y de repente comenzó a sollozar. Madoka abrió sus brazos y Kyoya se lanzó a ellos, llorando con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Madoka.

"A-auch" dijo ella

"Lo siento yo... te agradezco mucho Madoka. Jamás, jamás te haré daño. Lo prometo."

Madoka tomó el rostro de Kyoya con ambas manos y le dio un beso corto. Kyoya cerró los ojos un poco mas del tiempo del beso y luego parpadeó varias veces. "Me vuelves loco." Madoka se sonrojó y lo volvió a abrazar.

"Kyoya aunque no me acuerde de muchas cosas... estoy feliz de ser tu novia." Le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara, tocando sus cicatrices con sus pulgares. Kyoya volvió a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto. "Kyoya eres una buena persona, solo sigue dando lo mejor de tí y concéntrate en las cosas positivas que tienes y... para la próxima vez que te enfrentes con Ginga... espero que ganes."

"Gracias." Kyoya y Medoka se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, solo estando ahí, sin pensar en nada y solamente disfrutando la compañía del otro, estuvieron de esa manera por un par de minutos.

"Hmm...Eh.. deberíamos regresar ya, no?" Dijo Madoka levantándose y arreglándose la ropa.

"¿Ah? eh.. sí, sí."

* * *

Regresaron con los demás, que estaban en el segundo piso observando algunas beybatallas. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban tardando. A la hora de despedirse Kyoya le dio un beso a Madoka delante de todos. Ella se puso muy roja y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Así eres tu." le dijo él y le guiñó un ojo. Madoka se puso mas roja aún. Esa noche Kyoya no la acompañaría a casa, se había ido con Benkei.

Mientras caminaba en la oscura noche, Madoka pensó que tal vez nunca recuperaría su memoria, que tal vez todo en su mente estaría borroso por siempre. Recordó el dia en que se había caido del acantilado. Toda la historia era diferente... ¿Y que era eso de sus visiones? No eran recuerdos eso era seguro. ¿Y Yu...?

Madoka siguió caminando, estaba en medio de la carretera. Sintió las luces delanteras de un automóvil a toda velocidad dar con sus ojos. El semáforo en verde. Su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban congelados. Abrió la boca para gritar pero el auto impactó antes.

...

* * *

...

Madoka despertó en su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y la mandíbula. Había estado apretando los dientes mientras dormía. _"¿Que rayos?" _Sintió sus ojos y su cuerpo pesado, como si algo estuviese encima de ella impidiéndole levantarse. Usando toda la fuerza que tenía a esa hora, se paró de la cama. Su computadora estaba emitiendo un pitido.

Se frotó los ojos y abrió la computadora. Tenía tres mensajes. Todos de Chao Xin. _"¿Por qué Chao Xin me mandaría tres mensajes?"_

Abrió los tres mensajes uno por uno:

**1. Madoka estas despierta? Voy para tu casa en media hora.**

**2. Voy saliendo ya casi estoy**

**3. Estoy a una cuadra, ve saliendo.**

¿Chao Xin estaba a una cuadra? Miró la hora del mensaje. Enviado a las 10:34. Eran las 10:43. Del primero de agosto.

_"¡Primero de agosto! ¿Primero de agosto? ¿Que. Está. Pasando?" _

Buscó el cuaderno rosado en el que había escrito _**el anterior primero de agosto:**_ el día que había salido del hospital. Abrió el cuaderno en la página donde había escrito. Nada. No había nada. Estaba de nuevo en blanco.

Madoka jadeó. Se cambió las pijamas por su ropa de siempre y se apuró para encontrarse con Chao Xin. Al salir del B-Pit, ya él estaba en la puerta.

"Cielos, creí que tendría que entrar a despertarte. ¿Como amaneciste? ¿ya comiste algo?"

"N-no, aún no comí." _"¿Pero que rayos haces tu aquí? ¿Y Kyoya?"_

"Bueeeno, yo invito. Dime lo que quieras y te lo daré ¿si?"

_"¿Que le diga lo que quiera y me lo dará? Esto no es normal."_

-x-

BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Hice llorar a Kyoya! ja ja ja ja xD no sé si es adorable o si me asusta (o_o) Un carro atropelló a Madoka... ¿que le habian advertido de estar pendiente de los semáforos antes? Por favor no sean tan despistadas/os como ella D:

Bueno, dije que era horrible escribiendo romance y creo que en este capítulo hice un desastre grande. Gomenasai.

Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etcccccccccccccccccccccc.

:)


	6. VI

No me pertenece Metal Fight Beyblade ni sus personajes, tampoco Amnesia.

**Forgotten**

**VI:** Virgo, parte 1: Pídeme lo que quieras.

_"En astrología, Virgo es el sexto signo del zodíaco, el tercero de naturaleza negativa y de cualidad mutable. Simboliza el servicio y el trabajo y su símbolo representa una virgen, pertenece junto a Tauro y Capricornio al elemento tierra. Está regido por el planeta Mercurio."_

"Entonces, Madoka ¿Que es lo que quieres? Te puedo llevar a comer a cualquier lugar que desees." dijo Chao Xin.

"Mmm..."

"¡Ya sé! Vayamos al cine. Ahí estan dando una película nueva, entonces podemos comer palomitas de maíz y luego vamos a la gran plaza de restaurantes y comemos comida china ¿que tal?

"Ehh.. sí." Dijo Madoka _"¿Que está sucediendo?"_

"Ven, tomemos un taxi."

Chao Xin llevaba unas gafas de sol que no se quitó ni siquiera para ver la película. Madoka se preguntaba si este tipo no estaba loco.

La película trataba acerca de una mujer que al despertar una mañana se encontró con un hombre que juraba ser su marido. Ella, por mas que trataba, no podía reconocerlo ¿Como podía saber lo que era verdad y lo que era mentira? De repente, se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía quien era ella misma, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, tampoco. Entonces ella decidió aprender a acostumbrarse a su vida, a aceptar las cosas que venían, a comenzar a amar a su esposo, a conocer de nuevo a sus amigos, a enfrentar a sus enemigos, aunque no recordase nada del pasado. Entonces, casi al final de la película, justo cuando había comenzado a disfrutar de su vida, ella murió en un accidente. Luego, la película terminaba en que toda la historia había sido un terrible sueño.

A Madoka le recorrió un escalofrío por todos lados. Sintió sobre su mano un contacto. Era la mano de Chao Xin que la acariciaba. Ella volteó a verlo y él le sonrió. La película terminó y las personas salieron de la sala, solo ellos dos quedaron sentados.

"Cada vez que salimos te estoy llevando a lugares oscuros. Pero ahora..." Chao Xin se quitó las gafas de sol. "Podemos estar juntos sin escondernos. Sin preocuparnos de la gente que nos rodea." Chao Xin acercó su rostro al de Madoka como si para besarla.

_"¿Estar juntos sin escondernos? ¿Que está pasando entre Chao Xin y yo...? Justo ayer estaba con Kyoya pero... nada coincide, la fecha... El auto que me atropelló. ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?"_

"Ejm.. lo siento jovencitos pero vamos a limpiar la sala, tienen que salir ya." dijeron unas personas que entraron a la sala. Eran el personal de limpieza del cine.

"Sí, ya nos vamos, no tienen que echarnos." Dijo Chao Xin levantándose de la silla, le ofreció su mano a Madoka. Ella no la tomó y se levantó sola. El se encogió de hombros y se volvió a poner sus gafas de sol. Tomaron otro taxi y se fueron a comer.

Al llegar al restaurante, Chao Xin condujo a Madoka a una mesa en la esquina, era oscura. _"El dijo que siempre me llevaba a lugares oscuros por la gente que nos rodeaba ¿que significa?"_

Chao Xin le haló la silla a Madoka para que se sentara. Luego se sentó él al frente de ella.

"¿Te gustó la película?" le preguntó Chao Xin a Madoka. "La escogí sin preguntarte y como que a mí no me gusto tanto..."

"Estuvo bien."

"Ah pues entonces..." Chao Xin iba a continuar, pero al voltear la cabeza hacia un lado pudover a sus tres fanáticas entrando a uno de los restaurantes de la plaza. _"Demonios."_ Pensó el. "Madoka ya vámonos, mañana tenemos clases. Dime...¿quieres que mañana te vaya a buscar a tu casa?"

"Ehhh... sí, eso estaría bien. Gracias."

"Yo encantado."

* * *

Madoka llegó al B-Pit, rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se tiró en el sofá. Se dejó caer pesadamente, como si todas las dudas y confusión que tenía le aumentaran peso a su cuerpo.

"¿Que tengo yo con Chao Xin? Mi vida es un desastre. Desearía que Yu estuviera aquí."

Madoka se echaba boca abajo, su voz se ahogaba en el esponjoso sofá.

"¿Que voy a hacer ahora, yo-"

"Oye, oye, pero no te pongas así, no pierdas las esperanzas." dijo una voz que venía desde atrás de ella. Madoka se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron como unos platos y una amplia sonrisa de alegría se le dibujó.

"¡Yu! ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! Tengo tantas preguntas que hacer-"

"Pero cálmate. Me fue muy difícil volverme a aparecer ante tí, así que no se sabe cuando voy a volver a desaparecer. Yo también tengo cosas que decirte así que escúchame tu primero." Yu hizo una pausa. "Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que las cosas ahora están diferentes a como estaban cuando me conociste, no estoy seguro de que estés siquiera en el mismo plano dimensional."

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que estoy viajando a dimensiones distintas?"

"Pues... solo es una teoría, yo la verdad no se que estoy diciendo" Dijo Yu con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Yu... yo creo que todo lo que me está pasando es un sueño..." dijo Madoka.

"No, no, no. Para nada, mira, es difícil de explicar pero tu situación ahora es muy inestable y-" La voz de Yu dejó de oírse, y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Yu había desaparecido de nuevo.

"¡Yu espera!" Dijo Madoka levantando su mano hacia donde estaba el niño.

La computadora de Madoka dio unos cuantos pitidos. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la mesa para revisar el mensaje.

**De: Chao Xin**

**Asunto: Holaa**

**"Me divertí hoy, te aviso cuando podamos volver a salir**

**ah, y hoy estabas un poco rara ¿te sientes bien?"**

_"No, no estoy bien. Yo. No. Puedo. Mas."_

* * *

Chao Xin fue a buscar a Madoka para ir a la escuela tal como había dicho. Entraron juntos al salón. Tenían clase con Doji.

Doji comenzó a llamar estudiante por estudiante para socializar un cuestionario que había quedado como trabajo en casa desde hace una semana.

"Srta. Amano, la respuesta a la pregunta número 4, estoy esperando. Deje de ser tan lenta"

_"E-esto... es..."_

"Pssst.. Madoka, toma mi cuaderno" Chao Xin le pasó su cuaderno a Madoka. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

"Las constelaciones están basadas en la posición de las estrellas frente a la vista humana en la Tierra, necesariamente estas estrellas no están juntas, sólo se ven así desde aquí. Las figuras que se forman al unir las estrellas crean siluetas o imágenes, tal como en el juego de 'une los puntos'. "

"Muy bien, perfecta respuesta Srta Amano. A la próxima, un poco mas de velocidad." dijo Doji. Su personalidad era diferente de nuevo.

"Gracias Chao Xin"

"No importa, además, cualquier día puedes devolverme el favor." Le respondió él. "Salgamos otra vez pronto ¿si?"

Madoka sintió las densas miradas de las tres fanáticas locas de Chao Xin. Podía leer la palabra 'aléjate.'

"Ehh.. yo..."

El timbre sonó y continuaron las clases del día. Pronto llegó la tarde y la hora de volver a casa. Chao Xin acompañó a Madoka hasta su casa. Al llegar a la puerta, la acorraló con ambas manos para intentar besarla.

"¿No vas a cerrar los ojos?" Le preguntó él a pocos milímetros de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

"Por favor, Chao Xin. Para" dijo ella un poco espantada y asustada. _"¿Que le pasa a Chao Xin?"_

"Eres... la única. La única que quiero y la única que me rechaza. Que bien, que bien. Punto para tí." dijo Chao Xin

_"¿De que habla?"_

"Sólo dame tiempo... un mes mas. No voy a perder." Dijo él mientras se alejaba. "Adiós."

Madoka no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, entró a su sótano y allí su mente no pudo evitar recordar a Kyoya, quien no había dudado un momento el besarla, incluso sin preguntarle. Madoka se avergonzó un poco. Rayos, justo cuando había comenzado a tener una relación mas o menos normal con Kyoya todo había cambiado.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del descanso en la escuela, Hikaru se sentó junto a Madoka. Madoka miraba hacía Chao Xin, estaba rodeado de sus fans. Esas chicas...

"Madoka, voy a decirte algo ¿pero no te molestas?" dijo Hikaru.

"Em... sí, sí dime."

"Bueno, ¿si sabes con quien te estás metiendo verdad? Digo, Chao Xin es un mujeriego."

"¿Eh?"

"¿No te sabes el rumor? Yo creía que ya sabias. Dicen que sale con las chicas como si fuera un juego. Dos meses y luego las deja. Bueno... creo que es algo que no me incumbe pero estaba preocupada por tí, sabes que no quiero que sufras."

"No... Hikaru, Gracias."

"Okay, entonces ya vengo, voy al baño."

Hikaru se fue trotando al baño dejando a Madoka sentada sola. Pensando en Chao Xin. ¿Cómo había terminado ella saliendo con él? No se acordaba.

"¡Madoka!"

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Mei Mei."

"Madoka ¿que tienes? Te ves triste, ¿ya no estás saliendo con Chao Xin?" dijo Mei Mei

"¿Qu-"

"¿Puedo ir a decirle que me gusta? Deseame suerte, adios." Interrumpió Mei Mei, volteó y se fue corriendo hacia Chao Xin.

"Adios..."

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Chao Xin invitó esa tarde a Madoka a su casa. Estuvieron toda la tarde viendo televisión y con Chao Xin en sus intentos fallidos de hacer conversación con Madoka. Ella pensaba en las palabras de Hikaru, el siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres. ¿Como había terminado saliendo con él? _"¿Por qué nunca sé que rayos está pasando?"._

El sol ya se había puesto y eran casi las siete de la noche. Madoka debía regresar a su casa, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y recogió sus cosas.

"No te vayas. Quédate a dormir ¿si?" dijo Chao Xin al darse cuenta de que Madoka pretendía irse ya.

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?" Dijo Madoka, con un sonrojo. ¿Estaba tratando de hacerla enojar?

"Jaja, por supuesto que no, ven te acompaño a tu casa." Dijo Chao Xin caminando hacia la puerta. "Te ves tan graciosa cuando pones esa cara de susto."

Chao Xin acompañó a Madoka hasta su casa, la despidió con un abrazo y se fue. Ella entró y bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano. Tomó el cuaderno rosado y lo abrió en la misma página. En blanco. Tomó un lápiz y escribió esta vez.

**"Parece que ahora estoy saliendo con Chao Xin. Sigo en la misma escuela, mismo salón, mismos compañeros. Doji es un poco diferente.****"**

Madoka recordó de nuevo las palabras de Hikaru: 'Dicen que sale con las chicas como si fuera un juego. Dos meses y luego las deja.'; entonces las palabras de Mei Mei: '¿ya no estás saliendo con Chao Xin?' Y luego recordó lo que Chao Xin le había dicho hacía un día: 'Sólo dame tiempo... un mes mas'.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Madoka fue a la escuela sola ese día, al entrar por la reja principal, se encontró con Mei Mei, estaba sentada en una banca, sola y llorando. Mei Mei levantó la vista y al ver a Madoka, se fue.

Madoka tenía clase de educación física ese día, se cambió por su uniforme y se dirigió al gimnasio del colegio, allí estaban todos los estudiantes haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento. Madoka decidió imitarlos, se sentó en el piso de madera y comenzó a tocarse la punta de los pies con los dedos de las manos. Chao Xin se sentó junto a ella e hizo lo mismo.

"Sabes...no se por que las chicas siempre quieren robarme, aun cuando saben que tengo novia. Siempre dicen que son mejores, como si fuera de broma." Chao Xin pausó. "A veces creo que puedo odiar a las mujeres."

Madoka lo miró extrañada. "¿Chao Xin?"

"Pero no es en serio... me refiero a que no entiendo a las mujeres, incluyéndote."

El día transcurrió normal y Madoka caminó a su casa cansada por los deportes, no era lo suyo. Le gustaba mas sentarse a estudiar y analizar cosas. Analizar...

_"¿Qué le pasa realmente a Chao Xin?"_

Llegó el momento de cruzar la carretera, el semáforo estaba en verde. El corazón de Madoka comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente. Una llovizna comenzó a caer.

Madoka esperaba un poco demasiado ansiosa a que el semáforo cambiase a rojo, cuando a su lado llegó alguien que también iba a cruzar la carretera.

"Buenas tardes, gusto en verte de nuevo."

Madoka no respondió. Lo que estaba tratando de evitar había llegado. Este era el mismo tipo. El raro, el del cabello largo y plateado, el tipo que siempre le hablaba en el semáforo.

"¿Entonces ahora es el dueño de virgo o me equivoco?" Dijo el chico. La expresión de su rostro ilegible. "Déjame darte un consejo entonces: no hagas enemigos. Cuídate de quien te quiera hacer daño." Dijo el chico, su cabello largo estaba comenzando a mojarse y a caerle pegado al rostro. "Perdón por hacerte atrasar en tu camino. Nos veremos después."

Dicho esto, el tipo se fue. El semáforo cambió a amarillo y luego a rojo. La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte. Madoka no cruzó. Se quedó observando el camino por donde él se había ido.

-x-

Este cap no es tan bueno pero el siguiente será mejor, lo prometo :) nbgfgd no me gusta la pareja de Chao Xin y Madoka pero todo en este fic tiene su propósito. Sean buenos y dejen review así no les haya gustado ^-^


	7. VII

Esta historia llega a su capitulo 7 todo gracias a:

-Aridai Tremon

-KyoxMado (guest)

-S. Hisaki Raiden

-Elyka Tategami

-neojenyen (guest)

Abrazos para ustedes \(^_^)/

Lo prometido es deuda y espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo que con el cap anterior.

**Forgotten**

**VII:** Virgo, parte 2: Toma tu merecido.

Madoka dudó por unos segundos. Pero luego el movimiento y ruido de la calle la regresó a la realidad. Esperó a que el semáforo volviese a cambiar, entonces cruzó y se fue a su casa.

En la mañana, no se sintió capaz de levantarse, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, como si estuviese hecho de suave algodón, o como si flotara en el mar. Su cabeza la dolía, su garganta estaba seca y cuando se sentó en la cama sintió un denso dolor en su cuerpo. Estaba caliente, tenía fiebre. _"Ashh debe ser por la lluvia de ayer..." _El reloj marcaba las 12 pm. Tenía hambre pero al mismo tiempo le causaba tremenda repulsión la idea de comer algo. El mundo giraba demasiado y el aire era espeso. Intentó dormir de nuevo, y lo hizo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas la puerta de la habitación se abrió desde afuera. Unas manos movieron a Madoka con brusquedad moderada para despertarla. Ella parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, al quitarse las manos de la cara, vió una figura humana, en su cara, la máscara de la muerte.

"¡Chao Xin! ¡Que malo eres, casi me matas!" Dijo Madoka levantándose rápidamente de la cama y dándole con una almohada a Chao Xin. El golpe fue débil, ella seguía débil.

"Ya, ya.. Lo siento, cálmate" dijo Chao Xin entre risas. "Vine a visitarte porque no fuiste hoy a clases y sé que odias atrasarte en las materias, además, pasé por la farmacia a traerte unas cuantas medicinas, no estaba seguro de si estabas enferma así que traje... ya sabes acetaminofén y un gatorade, soy blader, no médico. Pero algo es algo."

"Bueno, gracias." Madoka sonrió. "Retiro lo que dije antes, que eras malo. Y creo que con ese susto me diste algo de energía, eso es bueno también."

"Jaja, la máscara es un toque de originalidad y también, bueno, no queríamos que ya-sabes-quienes me vieran camino a tu casa."

_"¿Que?"_ "Casi me matas del susto."

"Mejor acuéstate y te doy la medicina."

Madoka deseó no tener que tomarse esas medicinas. Las pastillas eran el horror. Se acordó de cuando Kyoya también le ofreció tomarse una pastilla. El recuerdo hizo que le doliera la cabeza y un poco el corazón, todo ahora indicaba que nada de eso parecía haber sucedido en realidad. Chao Xin estuvo hasta la noche ayudando a Madoka a ponerse al día e hicieron tareas. Él hacía lo necesario para que ella no se esforzase demasiado, pero ella era algo terca al respecto. Chao Xin no era tan malo en verdad, después de todo, se preocupaba por ella, la ayudaba. Era un poco egocéntrico a veces, pero no era algo molesto en sí. La hora de irse de Chao Xin llegó; Madoka, sintiéndose mejor por la medicina, lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

* * *

Era viernes y Madoka volvió a la escuela. Todo parecía normal, como si no se hubiese perdido de mucho. Los mismos estudiantes y el mismo todo. Madoka vió a Mei Mei, sentada y hablando con otros compañeros, se veia muy diferente a la última vez que la vio.

"Hola Madoka ¿por qué no viniste ayer?" Dijo Mei Mei, estaba sonriendo.

"Estaba resfriada, pero ya estoy bien"

"Me alegro, porque... me sentí culpable." Dijo Mei Mei "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si tu y Chao Xin habían terminado para poder decirle que me gustaba? Bien, cuando supe que ustedes todavía salian me sentí muy mal y muy triste porque me porté como una mala persona. Madoka creí que te odiaba. Pero yo no quería que te pasara nada malo, cuando no viniste ayer me asusté, perdoname ¿si?"

"Oh... Mei Mei.. no hay necesidad de eso. ¿Amigas?"

"Amigas." Respondió Mei Mei con una expresión de alivio. Levantó la mirada. "Hm aquí viene de nuevo Doji."

Madoka fue a sentarse en su puesto y la clase transcurrió normalmente. Horrible. Además tuvo que darle explicación a Doji de su falta el día anterior. El tipo tenía una actitud terrible.

"Y entonces, estudiantes, como ya saben mañana es fin de semana y será el viaje de curso espero que estén preparados." Fue lo último que dijo Doji antes de dejar el aula de clases.

Todos gritaron e hicieron alboroto. Mientras tanto Madoka sentía ganas de vomitar. Se sintió entumecida y pegada a la silla. _"¿Viaje de curso?" _

En el descanso Madoka estuvo con Hikaru, las dos comian y Hikaru decía algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Madoka respondía con sí y no.

"Heey, tu estás distraida y yo estoy aburrida, Madoka... ¿hola?"

Madoka volteó a ver a su amiga, masticó tragó y meneó la cabeza para alejarse un poco de su cabello de los ojos. "Sí, es que..."

Hikaru frunció el seño y miró bien a Madoka. "¿Es que qué? Mira, desde hace como dos meses que estuviste hablando con esas tres locas que pasan detrás de Chao Xin estás rara conmigo, con Ginga, Kenta. Todos." Hikaru supiró. "Perdón, solamente olvídalo. ¿Sigues con Chao Xin verdad? ¿Como va eso?"

Madoka se perdió después de que Hikaru dijo que había estado hablando con las tres chicas esas. ¿Cuando? Era otra cosa de la que no se acordaba.

"Chao Xin ayer se preocupó cuando no viniste a clases." Dijo Hikaru

"El me fue a visitar ayer, me llevó medicinas, también."

Hikaru sonrió, pero había algo doloroso allí también. Madoka supo que era por "el rumor" y Hikaru simplemente se sentía mal por Madoka, porque llegaría el momento en que la botarían, como un plato desechable después de que comes todo lo que hay dentro de él; pero Hikaru sabía que no tenía por qué meterse en lo que no le concernía, aunque fuese por el bien de una amiga.

Ginga y los demás no tardaron en llegar y cortaron la tensión del aire rapidamente, todos conversaban y reian.

"Madoka, veremos las estrellas fugaces mañana." Dijo Benkei "¿Estás emocionada?"

Madoka se atragantó en su bebida. ¿Qué todo eso no había sucedido antes de algún modo? Tosió una y otra vez hasta que la bebida por fin bajó.

Ginga le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda. "Cuidado casi te ahogas."

* * *

Esa tarde de viernes Madoka no volvió a ver al chico del semáforo, como ella decidió nombrarlo. Se alegró, porque esa persona la espantaba como nada mas en el mundo. Cada vez que lo veía tenía una extraña sensación dentro de sí, además, se sentía invadadida por él. Como si la estuviese espiando al igual que un acosador. Pero esa noche, Madoka recibió una visita inesperada. A la tienda y sin previo aviso, había llegado Chao Xin, sin embargo se veía un tanto diferente, un poco demasiado suelto.

"Madoka, mi Madoka... ¿Como estás?"

"Yo bien, pero tu..." Dijo Madoka, Chao Xin estaba desequilibrado. Ella se acercó a el y lo ayudó a sentarse. "¿estás bien?"

"¿Bien? Estoy perfecto ¿que no ves?" Dijo el, señalándose a si mismo con ambas manos. "Pero ahora estoy mejor. Porque estoy contigo"

"¡Estabas tomando!"

"Tal vez si... tal vez no..."

Madoka estaba furiosa, algo como esto no era aceptable en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando volteaba a verlo, sentía algo de pena, y vaya que era gracioso. Ella se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado "Chao Xin, no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que dormir en tu casa."

"Yo... vine aquí porque, fue donde mi corazón me guió."

"Chao xin estás hablando estupideces, en serio necesito que-"

"Shhhh" Chao Xin puso un dedo en los labios de Madoka. Ella se sonorojó por la acción y también por el enojo. "Está bien, está bien." Dijo Chao Xin. Sacó un teléfono celular y se lo entregó a Madoka. "Llama a Dashan, dile que estoy aquí, que me venga a buscar."

...

* * *

...

'Déjà-vu' sería la palabra mas indicada para describir el sábado. Ir temprano a la escuela, montarse en el bus, ir a la isla. Todos dejaron sus cosas en la cabaña y fueron a batallar con sus beyblades. Madoka sintió nostalgia por_ la última vez que había estado ahí_ Yu la había acompañado, y ella, necesitaba de su apoyo ahora.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí" dijo ella entre suspiros.

"¿Quien?"

"¡Yu!" Madoka se tapó la boca ante tal grito que hicieron sus cuerdas vocales. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba prestando atención, nadie se interesaba especialmente en lo que ella estuviese haciendo, de todas formas.

"¿Me extrañaste, verdad? Soy alguien muy extrañable."

Madoka lo vió con enojo fingido y luego sonrió. "Si, te extrañe, tonto."

Yu le sacó la lengua

"¡Madoka, ven a verme!" Ella reconocío la voz de Chao Xin llamándola desde el estadio, seguramente estaba combatiendo o iba a hacerlo. Ella fue hacia él y Yu la seguía desde el aire. Chao Xin ganó y le guiñó un ojo a Madoka, de repente sus fanáticas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a felicitarlo.

"Esas tipas son sofocantes." dijo Yu

"Dímelo a mi. A Chao Xin aparentemente no le molesta, pero creo que en realidad no le gusta estar rodeado de esas chicas." dijo Madoka.

* * *

Pasó la tarde en su habitación. Era agosto pero aún así hacía frío y nadie tenía ganas de nadar. Yu hacía comentarios de todo lo que veía. Él no pertenecía allí, al mundo que ella conocía. Ella sí, pero de todas maneras se sentía igual que él, en un mundo nuevo. Siempre.

En ese entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Yu miró a Madoka y ella fue a abrir. Era Chao Xin. "Las estrellas están a punto de hacer su función, ¿vendría conmigo, señorita?" dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Madoka la tomó, un poco insegura pero se dejó llevar por el. Iban camino al muelle. Yu los seguía y ella lo escuchaba quejarse por la cursilería y lo veía burlarse de todo. Llegaron al muelle y ambos se sentaron juntos. Un destello como flash de cámara brilló en el cielo y luego cayó. Luego otro, y otro, y muchos otros. Un evento así solo se veía una vez cada tantos años y ahora estaba aquí observándolo. Las estrellas seguían cayendo cuando Chao Xin tomó la mano de Madoka y se volteó para hablarle, las luces de fuego de las estrellas se reflejaban en la piel y ojos de ambos._  
_

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Chao Xin. Madoka lo miró en los ojos para prestarle atención. "Cuando era pequeño le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz."

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿Y que pediste?"

Chao Xin se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno...era un niño inseguro y a veces los otros niños de mi edad se burlaban de mi. Le pedí a la estrella convertirme en un excelente blader y además de eso, pedí ser popular con las chicas. Fue estúpido, lo sé. Al comienzo creí que nada de eso se iba a volver realidad, pero, cuando fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que le gustaba a muchas niñas y bueno, por mucho tiempo creí que era por mi, pero fue el poder del deseo y ahora estoy seguro de eso. Siempre, siempre, luego de dos meses, las chicas me dejan. Me dejan cruelmente sin mirar atrás."

Madoka se sorprendió, el rumor era cierto en parte, Chao Xin no terminaba con las chicas, ellas terminaban con él.

Chao Xin continuó "Ahora, tu Madoka, que eres de las pocas que no quieren salir conmigo. Yo deseo en este momento, que en un mes, sólo un mes mas, te enamores de mi."

La última estrella fugaz cayó. Estuvieron así, un rato, media hora si acaso, solo admirando el cielo, y el agua a sus pies. Después de un tiempo Chao Xin decidió que era hora de volver, pero Madoka quiso quedarse un rato mas, pensando en hablar un poco con Yu. Entonces el la dejó sola y le dijo que tuviese cuidado al volver.

"¿Ahora te vas a enamorar de él?" Preguntó Yu, se veía irritado. "El otro era raro pero por lo menos se callaba la boca mas a menudo."

Madoka supo que se estaba refiriendo a Kyoya. Yu tenía razón, ambos eran una historia completamente distinta. De repente se sintió como una traidora, si Yu también se acordaba de lo que pasó con Kyoya, entonces... había sucedido.

"Yu ¿lo que pasó con Kyoya, cuando estuve vendada no fue un sueño cierto? ¿Entonces estoy soñando ahora?" preguntó ella.

"No, ya te he dicho. Eso pasó de verdad. y esto también pero no en el mismo espacio/tiempo. Aunque me perdí la mayor parte de eso." dijo Yu. Madoka sintió un poco de verguenza recordando. Tal vez no lo habría besado si Yu hubiese estado allí. Una parte de ella agradeció que no fue así.

"Entonces si yo... hablara con Kyoya, él-"

"No se..." respondió Yu rascándose la cabeza. "Todo es confuso ¿me entiendes?"

Madoka asintió. Entonces tuvo una idea, se quitó sus zapatos y medias y sumergió sus pies en el agua que rozaba la madera bajo el muelle. La marea estaba alta. Desde siempre le había gustado el océano, sentía que se llevaba sus preocupaciones. El clima era frio, pero en la noche el mar se calentaba un poco así que estaba bien. "Ahh me encanta el mar. ¿Yu a ti te gusta el mar?"

Yu se encongió de hombros. "No se nadar así que-"

Yu se vió interrumpido por la llegada de tres chicas, las tres fanáticas incondicionales de Chao Xin. Caminaron y se apararon justo al inicio del muelle. Entonces una de ellas habló.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿que tenemos aquí?"

"Es Madoka, obvio." dijo otra.

"Cállate, lo sabemos." dijo la última

"Bien pero no te pongas así." dijo la chica anterior.

"Bien en que estábamos..." dijo la primera. "Ah sí. Parece que has roto tu promesa."

"Yo.. no sé de que me están hablando." Dijo Madoka, aunque, de alguna manera, esto lo había vivido antes.

"Ay mirenla... tratando de hacerse la tonta, que graciosa. Ridícula." dijo otra de las chicas. "Ya sabes, hace _dos meses _Chao Xin te pidió salir con él, te dijimos que solo tendrías ese tiempo, dos meses, luego lo dejarías y el quedaría libre y sólo para nosotras de nuevo, lo prometiste. Y el plazo se acabó el primero de este mes. ¿Eso te refresca la memoria?"

"Dicen..." dijo de nuevo la primera que habló. "...que Chao Xin quiere estar contigo un mes mas para que te enamores de él. Pues te tengo noticias, eso no va a pasar porque mañana mismo vas a terminar con él. ¿Entendido?"

Madoka sintió rabia, no les tenía miedo a este trio de idiotas, se estaban metiendo con algo mas grande que ellas, los sentimientos de alguien. "¡Ustedes son unas brujas! Esto, que ustedes ven como un juego, está lastimándolo. Ustedes no lo entienden, el-"

"Oh y me imagino que tu sí... que te preocupas mucho por él ¿no? Si eso hubiera pasado, no te habrías metido con él en un principio, porque si eso pasa, te metes con nosotras."

"¿Saben que creo?" dijo una de ellas acercándose mucho a Madoka, poniéndola al borde del muelle. "Creo... que deberíamos mandarla a nadar un rato." haló hacia abajo los googles de Madoka y se los colocó justo en los ojos, luego la empujó con la mano y Madoka cayó al agua, todo sucedió muy rápido. Madoka se puso a mover las piernas rápidamente para no ahogarse, el agua estaba profunda. Vio a las chicas reírse y chocarse los cinco, luego se fueron. Intentó nadar para llegar a la orilla y subir de nuevo al muelle, pero una ola enorme se levantó y empujó a Madoka lejos.

Empezó a desesperarse, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y ya era algo tarde, podrían haber cosas cerca, como tiburones. Entró en pánico y las ganas de llorar llegaron a su garganta. Intentó apartar su preocupación y concentrarse en nadar, pero la marea estaba alta y las olas rompían duramente contra las rocas. "¡Yu! ¡Que hago!"

Yu parecía alterado y nervioso, "¡No lo sé! ¡No se! ¡No puedo ayudarte! ¡No puedo tocarte!" Yu lloró "¡Lo siento!"

* * *

Lo siguiente que Yu vio fue oscuridad. Y sintió una atadura romperse dentro de él, para volver a amarrarse aún mas fuerte.

Otra vez, estaba solo.

**-x-**

Ahhhhhhh ¡que complicación! bueno... ojalá les haya gustado. ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews que me animan mucho. Para la próxima no me demoraré tanto para actualizar, prometido :)

Peace and Love x3


	8. VIII

¡Wiiiii actualicé! El cap de hoy es la narración de lo que pasó el día en que Yu y Madoka se conocieron por primera vez, 3 días antes del comienzo de la historia

**Forgotten **

******VIII:** Extra 1

Ese día había un gran alboroto, las personas se reunían a ver lo que el líder del lugar se disponía a hacer. El pequeño Yu Tendo, se acercó a la multitud para observar el trabajo ocupado de su admirado, respetado, y a veces temido mentor.

"¡Aléjense!" gritó el joven mentor ajetreado y confundido. Se le presentaban trabajos así no muy a menudo, tal vez nunca uno tan difícil.

Todos a su alrededor le hicieron caso, menos su pequeño discípulo quien se quedó con ambos pies pegados junto a él.

"Dije que te fueras, gusano."

"¡Pero Ryu-"

"¡Niño! estoy ocupado, es algo delicado, una sola equivocación y todo saldrá mal, así que si no te alejas puedes pagar las consecuencias."

"¡Puedo ayudarte!" dijo Yu, se sentía indignado de que su mentor lo considerara algo inútil.

"No puedes hacer nada, esto no es para aprendices como tú." dijo el mentor de Yu, apartando la vista de su objeto de trabajo. "Ahora si te largaras de una ve-"

Yu no supo a ciencia cierta lo que su mentor iba a decirle, ya que en ese instante una cegadora esfera morada expandió su luz ante ambos.

* * *

Lo último que Yu vio antes de aparecer en el B-Pit fue un resplandor cegador. El día en que conoció a Madoka por primera vez, la había visto en el suelo cubierta de hollín y cenizas. Muerta.

Con miedo dentro de sí, se había acercado al cuerpo inmóvil y le había tomado el pulso. Nada, ni una pequeña pulsación. Pero en ese entonces, sintió como algo en su interior se ataba fuertemente con otra cosa, un lazo difícil de romper. Yu sabía que cuando los seres como él ayudaban humanos, creaban lazos que solo se rompían con la muerte. Pero si ella estaba en realidad muerta ¿por qué se unieron sus almas?

Al Yu mirar a su alrededor, notó que todo estaba quemado y en ruinas. Se preguntó como pudo haber sucedido algo tan terrible, y sobre todo, se preguntó que tendría que ver él con todo eso, y cual era la razón de haberse encontrado a esta chica.

Yu sintió pequeñas presiones en la muñeca de la chica, su pulso estaba regresando pausadamente, hasta que el pecho de ella empezó a subir arriba y abajo con la respiración. Ella tosió

Si tosía era porque intentaba respirar ¿verdad?

Entonces ella movió los párpados y abrió los ojos. Puf. El lugar apareció limpio, así como así. Yu miró para todas partes, creyendo que su imaginación le estaba engañando.

"Hola...¿quien eres?"

Yu se sorprendió al entender que ella podía verlo. Raro. Explicó:"Me llamo Yu y yo...tu...tu... ¿cómo es que hace unos segundos estabas muerta y ahora estas viva y hablando y..."

"Espera, espera, espera..¿cómo que muerta? ¿y tu de donde saliste?

"Pues... hace medio minuto este lugar estaba quemado y tu estabas ahí..ahí tirada."

Ella negó con la cabeza... "No es posible, porque ahora estoy hablando contigo, tontito. Pero... ahora que lo dices... no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó antes... ni mi nombre.. ¡Oh cielos! ¿como me llamo?"

"Oye cálmate y... déjame concentrarme." Yu miró en los ojos de ella y leyó un nombre en su mente claro como el agua: Madoka. "Te llamas Madoka."

"Eso lo estás inventando."

"Noo, te juro que se que te llamas Madoka. Hasta tienes cara de Madoka."

Ella se rió. "Entonces, tu dices que yo morí y luego reviví, eso también debe ser inventado."

"No, escúchame... en verdad, creo que estoy asustado, no se como volver a casa."

"Oh, eso es malo. Podríamos ir con la policía y llamar a tu casa o.."

"No, ese es el problema, yo no soy de aquí..." Dijo Yu sacudiendo sus manitos de un lado a otro.

"¿Y de donde eres?" dijo Madoka encogiéndose de hombros

"Larga historia..."

"Puedes contármela."

"Prefiero quedarme aquí por el tiempo que necesite."

"Me estás bromeando."

"Te digo que no." dijo Yu "No estoy bromeando ni inventando nada, ¿vas a escucharme o te quedarás sin creerme?"

Madoka asintió con la cabeza.

"Comencemos con que no te acuerdas de nada... ¿eso no te dice algo?"

Madoka se mordió el labio "Supongo que es amnesia, pero puedo simplemente ir al hospital por eso."

"Me parece mala idea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque... creo que es mejor que.. ya sabes.. actúes normal, así recuperarás tus recuerdos más rápido, ¿no?"

"Tiene sentido"

"¿Lo tiene?" dijo Yu "No importa, creo que debes ir a la escuela o lo que hagas normalmente."

"De acuerdo."

"¿En serio? ¿Harás lo que digo así como así? ¡Genial!"

"Es extraño pero siento que puedo confiar en tí. Aunque si me pides que salte de un edificio estás loco si crees que lo haré."


	9. XI

Hola a todos ¿como están? Espero que bien :)

Agradecimiento a todos los que leen siempre y a:

BlackCatNeko999

Ahora sí, el capítulo:

* * *

**Forgotten:**

**XI: **Burn Wolf edición espacial.

_"La teoría de cuerdas es un modelo fundamental de la física que básicamente asume que las partículas materiales aparentemente puntuales son en realidad "estados vibracionales" de un objeto extendido más básico llamado "cuerda" o "filamento"."_

Madoka despertó en su habitación. De nuevo. Miró todo a su alrededor, era temprano en la madrugada y en su cuarto estaban las mismas cosas de siempre. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. ¿Que cosa en el universo estaba jugando con ella? Quiso mandar todo al infierno. Que se jodieran todos._"¿Que he hecho yo...?"_

Se levantó de la cama y tiró una almohada al piso, luego la pateó una y otra vez. Pero no había forma de escapar de esta maldición o lo que fuese. Era primero de agosto en el calendario y tenía que ir a la escuela. Eso se podía ir al diablo también. Que se jodiera el primero de agosto y todos los días del año. Madoka gritó por fin y se miró al espejo. Se veía miserable, despeinada y ojerosa por acabar de levantarse. A un lado de la cama habían dos platos de comida vacíos y un cuaderno al lado. No era el cuaderno rosado; este era uno de la escuela. Abrió el cuaderno, era de física: propiedades físicas, mecánica, movimiento rotacional, electricidad, termodinámica, movimientos ondulatorios. Se quedó un rato leyendo sus propias notas y mentiría si no se había entretenido con eso. Habían anotaciones sobre el beyblade, y astrofísica también.

Pasó un tiempo y Madoka no podía quedarse encerrada todo el día, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se levantó y llevó ambos platos a la cocina, comió algo y se preparó para ir a clases.

Todo era aparentemente normal, lo único diferente era que Chao Xin no parecía prestarle ninguna atención en especial, tal vez era mejor así, pensó un poco triste. Al sentarse en su pupitre, tuvo una pequeña visita, Aleksei, se arrodilló al frente de ella y apoyó los codos en el pupitre. "Buenos días"

"Hola Aleksei, ¿como estas?" Madoka no le había prestado mucha atención a Aleksei antes, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo tal vez porque estaba siempre ocupada con alguna situación extraña, hablando con Yu o asustada por algo. Pero era lindo a su vista: cabello marrón que le llegaba a los hombros y sus lentes que escondían un poco el color de sus ojos.

"Oh, estoy bien gracias. Quería preguntarte si seguías queriendo ir a SK hoy en la tarde conmigo, ayer dijiste que sí pero igual quería asegurarme." dijo Aleksei

"¿Ayer?" Madoka preguntó en voz alta. Se reprendió mentalmente, tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, Aleksei le dio una mirada extraña, pero explicó:

"Sí, ayer, estuve en tu casa hasta tarde en la noche, cocinaste para los dos y estuvo delicioso. Estuvimos repasando apuntes de física y otras cosas mas, hablamos sobre las bases del beyblade y... te ofrecí venir al cento de entrenamiento esta tarde."

"Oh.. ya recuerdo. Es que..." Madoka hizo movimientos con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, como para dar a entender que andaba despistada.

"¿Entonces?"

"Claro, me encantaría ir."

Aleksei hizo de nuevo la mirada extraña. "Muy bien, entonces."

* * *

El centro de entrenamiento espacial SK era un enorme lugar al que llegabas en un autobús que salia de la ciudad, por fuera era un edificio blanco y de apariencia lujosa en medio de la nada, en la azotea del lugar había un observatorio de estrellas. Sucedía que Aleksei era interno en ese lugar, le tocaba ir ciertos días después de clase, le había hablado a su profesor, Anton, acerca de ella y de sus notas en clase, entonces Anton había estado de acuerdo en que Madoka visitase el laboratorio, si estaban de acuerdo, ella podía unirse a las investigaciones.

"Buenas tardes Aleksei, y Srita Madoka, bienvenida al laboratorio científico y centro de entrenamiento espacial, SK." dijo Anton con los brazos abiertos recibiendo a ambos. Era un hombre un tanto mayor, con vetas de cabello gris, y una rosa negra en su mano.

"Buenas." dijo Madoka. "Este lugar es sorprendente."

"Oh, lo es y gracias." dijo Anton. "Aleksei, ¿podrías presentar a Madoka con Lera y Nowaguma?"

"Enseguida profesor, vamos, es por aquí." Aleksei condujo a Madoka por los largos pasillos iluminados del edificio, el suelo y las paredes parecían ser de algún tipo de metal, en las distintas habitaciones habían personas desde leyendo hasta maniobrando con cámaras de vacío y desde dando clases hasta probandose en entrenamiento para convertirse en astronauta.

"¿Sabes... cual es mi mayor sueño en la vida, Madoka?" preuntó Aleksei sin quitar la mirada del frente, como si de esa manera pudiese ver el futuro en el que sus objetivos eran alcanzados.

"Ehhh... no. Dime cuál es." Madoka veía en Aleksei un guía y modelo a seguir. En él veía perfección.

"Quiero ser astronauta. Quiero ir al espacio." dijo Aleksei, nada mas ni nada menos.

"¡Wow Aleksei eso es increíble!" Madoka dejó salir su admiración. Al ver a Aleksei sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Sí verdad? pero hay que trabajar muy duro para eso." dijo Aleksei "Es el precio que hay que pagar" Aleksei sonrió. "Llegamos, aquí es donde trabajo la mayoría del tiempo. Conoce a mis compañeros, son Lera y Nowaguma."

Era una habitación blanca bastante iluminada, un sólo escritorio metálico en el centro con tres sillas a un lado. En el escritorio, un péndulo de Newton. A su lado, estaban parados un chico y una chica, ella tenía el cabello color magenta atado en dos colas altas y él era un chico alto en traje de astronauta, casco y todo. La chica se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, era bajita e hiperactiva. "Oh Aleksei, ¿es ella la chica de la que nos habías hablado? Mi nombre es Lera ¿tu eres Madoka Amano cierto? Aleksei nos ha hablado mucho de tí, dice que eres la mejor mecánica que hay. No puedo esperar para verte en acción."

Madoka tragó saliva. Era mecánica, pero su amnesia la había hecho olvidarse de un millón de cosas. Decidió esperar lo mejor.

El otro chico en la habitación, Nowaguma, balcuceó "Emm.. yo...eh..."

"¡Nowaguma dice que está encantado de conocerte!"

"Ay gracias igualmente" dijo Madoka sonriéndole a Nowaguma. Estaba feliz allí. Tal vez, de todas las veces que había sido primero de agosto, esta era la mejor.

Tal vez.

Aleksei condujo a Madoka fuera del lugar donde estaban Lera y Nowaguma, la volteó a ver y le dijo al oído: "Me gustaría mostrarte algo especial."

Madoka sintió cosquillas en el estómago y sonrió. Aleksei la tomó de la mano y tomaron el ascensor. De repente Madoka supo a donde se dirigían.

El observatorio astronómico tenía un enrome telescopio apuntado hacia cierto lugar en el cielo, Aleksei miró por un instante. Ya era de noche y era el momento preciso. Se podía ver la constelación del lobo, Lupus. "Mira esto, Madoka."

Madoka miró por el telescópio para maravillarse con las estrellas en el firmamento, Aleksei le nombró las estrellas de la constelación una por una y ella asentía con la cabeza, sumergiéndose en el vasto universo de conocimiento.

Bajaron de allí y tomaron el autobús de regreso a la ciudad junto con Lera y Nowaguma. Aleksei y Madoka iban sentados unos lugares tras los otros dos.

"Son un par bastante peculiar ¿no crees?" dijo Aleksei

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a... siempre pasan juntos, pero son muy diferentes, sin embargo, están bien así. Digo, Lera nunca nos deja a mi o a Nowaguma en paz, a veces creo que la paciencia se me acabará en algún momento. Se que al profesor Anton se le acaba de vez en cuando."

Madoka no pudo no reirse. "Supongo que sí."

El autobús los dejó en la parada y Aleksei se ofreció a acompañar a Madoka a su casa. No era cerca pero tampoco lejos. Madoka recordó las estrellas fugaces con Chao Xin y preguntó a Aleksei si creía en que los deseos a las estrellas fugaces se cumplían.

"No está comprobado científicamente, pero nunca se sabe, ya que jamás lo he intentado." fue su respuesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta por fin llegar al B-Pit. Madoka le dio un abrazo de despedida a Aleksei y él se sonrojó un poco. Luego de separarse, él habló. "Madoka... quiero invitarte a un festival. Es mañana y... es en la noche. ¿T-te parece bien?"

"¡Yo encantada!"

Al día siguiente Madoka se sintió emocionada, esa noche saldría con Aleksei. Esta vez, Doji solo llegó asignó una tarea y luego se fue. _"Ahora Doji está callado"_ Pensó. Las clases pasaron increíblemente rápido y la hora del descanso llegó de una vez por todas. Hikaru la tomó de la mano y ambas fueron corriendo al patio.

"Tienes que contarme como te fue con Aleksei ayer en su noche de amor nerd"

"¿Qué? No, no para nada.." Dijo Madoka y luego rió. "¡Hoy iremos al festival ¿no es genial?!"

"¡Aaaaaah!" gritó Hikaru. "Tienes que ir a mi casa hoy. Te pondré bonita, ya sabes como eres tú con las citas y los chicos... totalmente perdida. Que suerte que me tienes a mí."

El día se fue rápido y no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Aleksei en todo el día. Al salir de la escuela Hikaru se la llevó a su casa y entraron a su habitación.

Hikaru tampoco era experta en esas cosas y era menos femenina que Madoka. En la memoria de Madoka no había recuerdos de si Hikaru hubiese tenido un novio alguna vez, entonces buscaron cosas en internet sobre como vestirse y peinarse para la primera cita, que cosas hacer y no hacer; y en cuestión de tiempo Madoka estaba lista.

"Ahora llama a Aleksei y pregúntale donde se van a encontrar." dijo Hikaru pasándole un teléfono celular. Madoka asintió con la cabeza y buscó en la agenda de Hikaru, en poco tiempo encontró el número de Aleksei y presionó en 'llamar'. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que Aleksei respondiera.

"¿Hola? ¿Hikaru?"

"Hola Aleksei, s-soy Madoka, te estoy llamando para saber-"

"¡Madoka! ¡Sí,sí! ¡Soy tan estúpido y yo mismo te invité! Lo siento tanto, me olvidé de nuestra cita. Anton me necesitaba para algo y yo... bueno, la carrera espacial te quita tiempo. Perdoname."

Decepción. Desilusión. Demonios, como se podía arruinar un día con solo una llamada telefónica. "P-podemos dejarlo para otro momento si quieres."

"¡No! Ya mismo salgo de aquí. Encuéntrame en la entrada del festival, en media hora estoy." Y le colgó.

Madoka devolvió el teléfono a Hikaru con mano temblorosa, Hikaru tomó su celular y lo puso encima de la cama.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Hikaru "¿Qué paso por qué esa cara?"

* * *

El festival estaba concurrido, lleno de gente vieja y joven. Aleksei había llegado justo cuando había dicho. Madoka ya no sabía como debería sentirse, no se sentía capaz de disfrutar el festival, ya no. Aún así, Aleksei y ella comieron unas cuantas cosas y participaron en juegos de feria, no ganaron nada. El tiempo en la noche se había puesto horrible. Hacía demasiado frío y las nubes estaban cubriendo el cielo con fiereza. Llovía suavemente. Algunas personas, no muchas, comenzaron a irse del festival, sin embargo, Madoka y Aleksei no se fueron aún. Él llevaba un paraguas porque había visto el reporte del tiempo, lo abrió y ambos se taparon con él.

"Acércate así no nos mojamos." dijo Aleksei ofreciéndole su brazo a Madoka para que lo tomara.

"Gracias." dijo ella.

"Oye, quiero pedirte perdón otra vez por lo de hoy. Estuvo muy mal."

"Oh, no te preocupes tanto, no es nada." Ambos bajaban un par de de escalones, y al estar todo mojado Madoka resbaló y casi cayó de no ser por los brazos de Aleksei

"Sí lo es." Dijo Aleksei cuando dejaron de caminar. "Madoka, me gustas y no quiero que pienses lo contario. Yo... pensé que podíamos durar pero ¿sabes? no vivo al ritmo normal, otros chicos de mi edad tienen tiempo para salir, tienen una vida. Pero yo no puedo darme el lujo si quiero cumplir mi sueño, tengo que trabajar muy duro y... sacrificar cosas."

Algo en el pecho de Madoka se quebró. Ella solo miró fijamente en los ojos de Aleksei pero él apartó la mirada. Luego él suspiró y volvió a verla, levantó una mano, con ella acarició a Madoka en la cara y le limpió una de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. "No llores, no ahora." Aleksei unió su frente a la de ella. "Somos personas de ciencia ¿no? Me entiendes ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo, pero... yo.."

"¿El hecho de que duele no cambia verdad?"

Madoka negó con la cabeza. Las gotas de lluvia caían cada vez mas rápido. Decidieron irse, Aleksei dejó a Madoka en su casa, otra vez.

* * *

***Yu's Flashback***

"¿Ryuuga?" se dirigió Yu a una figura masculina mucho mas alta que él, quien se encontraba mirando a una pared cristalina y brillante, en contraste con la oscura habitación en la que se hallaban. Sin embargo Yu sólo observaba el rostro ligeramente iluminado de su acompañante.

"Te he dicho que no me llames así"

Yu suspiró "Sí, lo siento, mentor, maestro... emperador dragón."

Yu no recibió respuesta por parte del llamado emperador dragón. Quitó la mirada de la expresión áspera de su mentor y volteó hacia el frente. "Ryuuga- digo.. mentor... puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué?" respondió Ryuuga, sin cambiar de expresión y sin dejar de ver hacia adelante.

"¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo aquí últimamente? Mirando y mirando el portal...No parece...no parece muy divertido"

Yu tuvo que esperar varios segundos por una respuesta

"Es estúpido que creas que te iba a responder algo como eso a tí, que eres un discípulo en toda su ignorancia de principiante." dijo Ryuuga, esta vez, mirando hacia Yu, inexpresivamente.

Yu adelantó el labio inferior en un puchero, los labios le temblaron y estallaron en un grito: "¡Hey!"

Ryuuga volvió la mirada al brillante portal, una enorme superficie inestable, como si olas se movieran tras ella. Por allí se podía comunicarse con el mundo humano, claro, si estabas lo suficientemente entrenado.

"Veo que te ofendiste, ¿eh?" dijo Ryuuga "Por qué no intentas concentrarte para que observes por ti mismo"

Yu no esperó esa respuesta, mas la aceptó como un regalo. "¡De acuerdo!" exclamó emocionado.

"Ahora cállate y concéntrate" dijo Ryuuga, volviéndose a concentrar él mismo.

_"Callado y concentrado"_ Pensó Yu, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos y apretando la linea de su boca. Haciendo fuertes puños de sus manos a cada lado. _"Puedo... puedo hacerlo." "Sólo no debo hacer ningún sonido y ...concentrarme... concentrarme... concentrarme... concen..."_

Entonces Yu abrió sus ojos ampliamente y - por unos segundos - pudo observar el cielo, las estrellas, una constelación.

"Es la constelación del águila, Aquila, ¿la has visto niño?"

Yu asintió con su cabeza "Sí ¿Pero... que hay con eso?" dijo viendo de nuevo a Ryuuga a la cara.

El fuerte rostro de Ryuuga se deformó en un ceño fruncido, y luego de un instante, respondió.

"Nada, no pasa nada"

* * *

-x-

**Hello amigos fanfiction que mas cuentan de sus vidas?**

**Yo he estado con un millón de cosas y creo que me estoy volviendo loca x|**

**Bien, ahora explicando un poco, el queridísimo mentor de Yu, es Ryuuga! (que en este fic está un poquitín-¿verdad que un poquitín?- OOC)**

**Si querían saber... Sí, Kyouya y Madoka se volverán a ver !**

**Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, ¿que opinan? dejen sus reviews, porque me motivan.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
